<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Truth (Everything Comes Back To You) by just_vanilla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817912">The Only Truth (Everything Comes Back To You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla'>just_vanilla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Famous Harry, Fluff, Kid Fic, Love/Hate, M/M, Single Parent Harry, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Louis, friends to strangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Po dziewięciu latach Harry wraca do rodzinnego Holmes Chapel i wszystko wydaje się być takie samo. Domek na drzewie wciąż ma zepsutą drabinę, Barbara wciąż prowadzi piekarnię, a jego dawna szkoła nadal jest wypełniona rozgadanymi uczniami. Holmes Chapel nic się nie zmieniło. A jednak jest inaczej, bo Louis jest w związku i to nie Harry jest jego chłopakiem.</p>
<p>Lub AU, gdzie Harry rezygnuje z kariery muzycznej i wraca do rodzinnego miasta z siedmioletnią córką i bagażem, który może wszystko zmienić.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Gemma Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Więc tak, może nie po dziewięciu latach, ale wciąż. Po długiej przerwie wracam do Was z nowym opowiadaniem. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszłam z wprawy. ;) Here goes nothing. Enjoy!x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>       Deszcz stuka rytmicznie o blaszany daszek, rozciągający się nad jedynym peronem w Holmes Chapel. Stacja jest niemalże pusta, ale nawet gdyby była zatłoczona, Harry nie widziałby nic i nikogo, poza Louisem, stojącym obok niego. <br/>- Proszę, Lou... - zaczyna raz jeszcze łamiącym się głosem, ale Louis przerywa mu, potrząsając gwałtownie głową.<br/>      Jego niebieskie oczy lśnią, ale żadne łzy nie spływają po twarzy. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, który pozwala, by stróżki słonych łez znaczyły jego blade policzki. Starszy chłopak ściska mocniej jego dłoń, pociąga nosem i zagryza wargi, by chwilę później uśmiechnąć się. Jest to wymuszony uśmiech, Harry widzi to w jego smutnych oczach, a mimo wszystko uśmiech ten roztrzaskuje na kawałki jego serce, bo już wie, co Louis powie. <br/>- Nie, Harry - odpowiada i jego głos jest stanowczy. </em>
</p>
<p><em>      Nie drży tak, jak kilka sekund wcześniej. Nie zdradza zawahania czy żalu. Louis uśmiecha się łagodnie i unosi dłoń, by otrzeć wierzchem dłoni mokre policzki Harry'ego. Pociąg ma odjechać za kilkanaście minut. Ktoś woła w oddali, jakaś pani z dwójką dzieci przebiega obok nich, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę i wchodzi po schodkach do pojazdu. <br/>      Przez ułamek sekundy Harry słyszy w głowie słowa swojej babci: "Lotniska widziały więcej szczerych pocałunków, niż kościelne ołtarze. Ściany szpitali słyszały więcej modlitw, niż ściany kościołów." i myśli, że warto dodać do tego perony dworców. <br/>- Wyjedź ze mną, proszę! - Słyszy w swoim głosie błagalną nutę i nawet się tego nie wstydzi.<br/>      Kocha Louisa. Louis jest dla niego wszystkim. Nie wyobraża sobie spędzenia choćby jednego dnia bez niego. Dlaczego Louis tego nie rozumie? Dlaczego tak uparcie odpycha go od siebie, każąc mu odejść, każąc mu wyjechać? Każąc mu zostawić za sobą swoje serce?<br/>- Nie mogę, Harry. - Louis mówi łagodnie i ponownie ściska jego dłoń. - Tu jest moje miejsce. Moja rodzina. Chcę tu skończyć studia... <br/>- A co ze mną? - Harry przerywa mu, cofając się o krok. - Co ze mną, Lou? Co z nami? <br/>- Harry... - Tym razem to głos Louisa jest miękki i wypełniony błaganiem o zrozumienie. - Ty musisz iść swoją drogą, a ja...<br/>- Myślałem, że to nasza droga - mówi cicho, odwracając głowę.<br/>      Czuje się zraniony i zdradzony, a głos Louisa i jego słowa ranią go jeszcze bardziej. I choć gdzieś tam w środku rozumie, a przynajmniej próbuje zrozumieć, to... To nie zmienia tego, jak bardzo to wszystko boli. To nie tak miało wyglądać. Mieli wyjechać razem, we dwoje. Wynająć małe mieszkanko w Londynie, spróbować swoich sił w wielkim świecie. </em>Przynajmniej<em>, Harry myśli gorzko, </em>tak sądziłem<em>.</em><em><br/>- Nasza droga się tutaj nie kończy, Harry. To tylko krótki zakręt. Ja na nim zostaję, ty idziesz dalej, ale ostatecznie i tak przemierzymy tę drogę razem.<br/>      Harry nie może powstrzymać słabego uśmiechu przez łzy; zostawcie to Louisowi, by w takich chwilach wymyślał najróżniejsze metafory. Drżącymi od łkania ustami wypuszcza ciche westchnienie i przesuwa dłońmi po twarzy. Nie zostało im wiele czasu, pociąg zaraz odjedzie. Rękawem szarej bluzy przeciera mokrą twarz i pociąga nosem; zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać jak nieszczęście, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje. Louis, z załzawionymi oczami i czerwonym nosem oraz włosami mokrymi od deszczu wygląda równie beznadziejnie jak on. I, równocześnie, niesamowicie pięknie. Spojrzenie tych niebieskich oczu, wypełnione bólem i miłością sprawiają, że Harry próbuje jeszcze raz, ostatni raz. <br/>- Louis, wyjdź za mnie - mówi szybko, nim mężczyzna mógłby mu przerwać. - Wyjdź za mnie, a wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Wyjdź za mnie i...<br/>- Harry... - To jedyne słowo, które pada z ust Louisa, nim chłopak robi krok do przodu i staje na palcach, by ucałować czoło Harry'ego. Młodszy chłopak przymyka powieki na ten delikatny, czuły dotyk, który jest niczym ogień na jego zimnej od deszczu i wiatru skórze. Czuje przyjemny zapach Louisa, otaczający go zewsząd, czuje jego szczupłe, małe dłonie, przesuwające się przez splątane, mokre loki i gładzące policzki, zostawiając po sobie palący ślad. A potem, to wszystko znika. <br/>      Louis odsuwa się i Harry otwiera oczy, by zobaczyć, jak miłość jego życia oddala się bez słowa pożegnania.</em></p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>      Wysokie, oszklone budynki zostają zastąpione przez niskie domki z ogródkami, te zaś ustępują miejsca zielono-żółtym polom i łąkom. Niezliczona ilość drzew pojawia się i znika za oknem samochodu, gdy pędzą w miarę pustą drogą, zostawiając daleko za sobą gwarny Londyn. Radio gra w tle, a on stuka rytmicznie palcami w kierownicę, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. <br/>- Daleko jeszcze?<br/>- Pytałaś o to pięć minut temu, skarbie - odpowiada Harry, zerkając we wsteczne lusterko, by spojrzeć na siedmioletnią dziewczynkę, która siedzi na tylnym siedzeniu, przypięta pasami.<br/>      Ma znudzoną minę, ale jej zielone oczy są wypełnione ekscytacją, gdy wystawienia język i poprawia kosmyk brązowych włosów, zakładając go za ucho.<br/>- Zapomniało mi się - burczy i odwraca głowę, przyglądając się widokom za oknem. Znów przejeżdżają przez jakieś niewielkie miasteczko i Rosalie wzdycha ciężko, niemal dramatycznie. - No to daleko?<br/>      Harry chichocze i kręci głową, rozbawiony. <br/>- Jeszcze jakieś dwie godzinki, kochanie. Jesteś dziś strasznie niecierpliwa - dodaje, unosząc brwi, gdy ponownie spogląda w lusterko. <br/>- Bo nareszcie będę mogła spędzać caaaaałe dnie z babcią Anne i ciocią Gemmą, duh! - Rosie przewraca oczami, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.<br/>      I, w zasadzie, jest. Przez siedem lat swojego życia, Rosalie niezbyt często widywała jego matkę czy siostrę; krótkie spotkania w czasie świąt i sporadyczne wizyty w wakacje nie były tym, czego chciała siedmiolatka, która kochała swoją babcię i ciocię. Jednak zabiegane życie Harry'ego, ciągłe wyjazdy, długie podróże... to wszystko tylko utrudniało wyczekiwane spotkania z rodziną. Więc nie dziwi się, że Rosalie nie może doczekać się chwili, gdy dojadą do Holmes Chapel. <br/>      Co nie oznacza, że on podchodzi do tego równie entuzjastycznie. <br/>Wzdycha, potrząsając głową, chcąc odrzucić od siebie te myśli. Zmusza się do uśmiechu, nim odpowiada.<br/>- No oczywiście, że tak. Ale to nie będą całe dnie. Od września zaczynasz szkołę, młoda damo. <br/>      Przez chwilę obserwuje ją w lusterku; Rosie wydyma pełne usteczka, mruży zielone oczy, które nagle tracą cały blask i krzyżuje ręce na piersi, wyraźnie urażona. Wygląda jednocześnie słodko i zabawnie, i Harry uśmiecha się, rozbawiony.<br/>- Nie musiałeś mi o tym przypominać - odpowiada w końcu wyniośle i z powrotem przenosi wzrok na widoki za oknem.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p><em>- But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold, someone to give me their jacket when its cold, got that young love even when we're old. Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand. Pick me up, pull me close, be my man, I will love you till the end.</em><br/>- Jak to jest, że zapamiętałaś na pamięć tekst piosenki, a nie potrafisz przypomnieć sobie co jadłaś wczoraj na obiad? - pyta Harry, włączając kierunkowskaz i zjeżdżając na pobocze.<br/>      Czuje się zmęczony jazdą i potrzebuje chwili odpoczynku. Rosie wygląda na równie zmęczoną, chociaż mruczy coś pod nosem, wyraźnie zirytowana faktem, że czeka ich chwilowy postój, który to przedłuży czas dojazdu do domu rodzinnego Stylesów. <br/>- Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze - odpowiada jednak, odpinając pas bezpieczeństwa. - Poza tym - dodaje, gdy wysiada z auta - to kwestia dziewictwa. <br/>- Dziewictwa? - Harry unosi brew, przeciągając się mocno. <br/>- Ty piszesz piosenki - odpowiada Rosie, unosząc jedną dłoń - ja zapamiętuję piosenki - unosi drugą dłoń. - Dziewictwo. <br/>- Masz na myśli dziedziczenie. - Harry poprawia ją, śmiejąc się, a kiedy Rosie robi minę numer pięć, pod tytułem "Nie poprawiaj mnie", pochyla się i pstryka ją w nos.<br/>- Cokolwiek. - Dziewczynka wzrusza ramionami i odgarnia długie włosy z ramion. Potem ziewa uroczo, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy, by zakryć buzię. <br/>Jest niska i drobna jak na swój wiek, ale zapałem i energią nadrabia swój wzrost. Proste, jasnobrązowe włosy sięgają jej do łopatek, a króciutka grzywka, na którą uparła się kilka miesięcy temu, teraz jest zbyt długa i wpada do jej zielonych oczu, ale Rosie woli zdmuchiwać niesforne włosy, niż dać ją obciąć i nic, ani nikt nie jest w stanie jej do tego przekonać. Harry przygląda się jej lekko zadartemu nosowi, wąskiej brodzie i kilku piegach tuż pod oczami. Wygląda całkiem uroczo, choć wie już, że ten wygląd potrafi zwieść. Ma na sobie marynarską sukienkę w granatowo-białe pasy i bladoniebieskie, cienkie rajstopy. Po raz kolejny odgarnia swoje długie włosy i wzdycha z rozdrażnieniem, gdy palce zaplątują się w brązowych pasmach.<br/>- Chodź tutaj. - Oferuje Harry, ściągając z nadgarstka gumkę, którą zawsze ma przy sobie.<br/>      Rosalie robi niezadowoloną minę, ale z ociąganiem podchodzi do niego i odwraca się tyłem.<br/>- Tylko nie ciągnij za bardzo. - Ostrzega go, gdy Harry dotyka jej włosów.<br/>- Nigdy nie ciągnę.<br/>- Uh-huh. Auć! - woła, gdy Harry zbiera jej długie włosy do góry i związuje brązową gumką.<br/>      Kitka jest przekrzywiona i dość luźna; już po kilku sekundach parę kosmyków wydobywa się spod ozdoby, by żyć własnym życiem i Harry się poddaje. Nigdy nie był dobry w te klocki. <br/>      Przerwa w trasie trwa kilkanaście minut. W tym czasie Harry kręci się wokół samochodu, by rozprostować nogi i wypija butelkę wody, a Rosalie z zapamiętaniem kopie drobne kamyki rozsypane na poboczu. <br/>- Wskakuj do auta - mówi Harry, gdy po raz kolejny dostrzega zniecierpliwiony wzrok Rosalie.<br/>      Szeroki uśmiech na jej twarzy całkowicie go rozbraja. Nim sam wsiada do samochodu, przegląda się w odbiciu szyby i poprawia długie ciemne włosy, odgarniając je do tyłu i wygładza białą koszulkę, już słysząc w głowie narzekania swojej matki na to, że nie potrafi używać żelazka. <br/>- Dalej, tato! - woła Rosalie, niecierpliwie kręcąc się na siedzeniu, już przypięta pasami.</p>
<p>      Reszta podróży mija szybko, w towarzystwie muzyki z radia, śpiewu Rosalie (która nie zawsze zna tekst i melodię) oraz jej wesołej paplaniny, gdy opowiada mu o tym, co zamierza robić. Jej plany są bardzo bogate i szczegółowe, a wszystko wiąże się z jego mamą i siostrą, i przez chwilę Harry czuje się odrobinę urażony, że jego własna córka nie uwzględniła go w swoich planach, ale ostatecznie to uczucie mija. Zdaje sobie sprawę, ile dla siedmiolatki znaczy obecność kobiet w życiu; czasami zastanawia się, czy nie popełnił błędu, nie próbując zatrzymać przy sobie Margaret, jej matki. Ale, jak mówi Anne, nie da się nikogo zatrzymać na siłę. <br/>- Daleko jeszcze? Daleko?<br/>- Za chwilkę będziemy, Rosie. Nie odpinaj pasów! - Karci ją, gdy we wstecznym lusterku widzi, jak podekscytowana dziewczynka niemal podskakuje na swoim miejscu. <br/>      Jej mina wyraźnie świadczy o tym, że ma zamiar parsknąć, westchnąć, prychnąć czy coś w tym rodzaju, by okazać swoje niezadowolenie, ale w tym czasie Harry skręca w boczną uliczkę i zielone oczy dziewczynki rozbłyskują blaskiem i przylepia ona twarz do okna. Harry chichocze, widząc, jak nos Rosie rozpłaszcza się na szybie, która szybko zaczyna parować pod wpływem oddechu siedmiolatki.<br/>      Rosalie zaczyna niemalże piszczeć, gdy dojeżdżają do bladożółtego, dużego domu, który dziewczynka w większości kojarzy tylko ze zdjęć. Harry włącza kierunkowskaz i wjeżdża na podjazd, uśmiechając się, kiedy dostrzega postać swojej mamy na niewielkim ganku. Ledwo zaciąga hamulec ręczny i jeszcze nie gasi silnika, gdy Rosalie rozpina pas i niemalże wypada z samochodu, biegnąc z zaskakującą prędkością w stronę Anne, z radosnym okrzykiem na ustach. Harry wzdycha ciężko i sam wychodzi z auta, potrząsając głową i odgarniając włosy z czoła. Zostawia ich torby w bagażniku i także kieruje się w stronę domu, gdzie jego mama już ma ramionach jego córkę; Rosie objęła ją rękoma za szyję, a nogami oplotła talię, wtulając się w kobietę i już paplając coś z takim zapamiętaniem, że jej twarz robi się widocznie czerwona, gdy brakuje tchu.<br/>- Cześć, mamo - mówi Harry, podchodząc bliżej.<br/>      Kiedy całuje Anne w policzek widzi, że czarne włosy są przetkane kilkoma siwymi pasmami, a wokół oczu przybyło więcej zmarszczek, ale uśmiech jego mamy jest tak samo pogodny, jakim go zapamiętał, a kwiatowe perfumy wciąż pachną tak samo. To sprawia, że ciepło rozlewa się w jego sercu.<br/>- Harry. - Kobieta mówi łagodnie, uśmiechając się, a jej oczy lśnią radością.<br/>- Rosie, małpko, puść babcię, jesteś już ciężka.<br/>- Och, daj spokój! - Anne beszta go ze śmiechem. - Jest leciutka, zupełnie jak byś jej nie karmił! A skoro mowa o jedzeniu, obiad jest już na stole, no dalej... - I mówiąc to, znika w środku domu, niosąc na rękach swoją wnuczkę. <br/>      Harry jedynie kręci głową i obraca się, by zamknąć samochód, a potem podąża za swoją mamą.</p>
<p>      W salonie niewiele się zmieniło. Beżowy kolor ścian zastąpiono jasnobrązowym, ale wciąż wiszą tam zdjęcia Harry'ego i Gemmy, a teraz także i Rosalie. Duży, polerowany stół niezmiennie stoi na środku pomieszczenia, a purpurowy komplet kanapowy ustawiony jest pod ścianą, naprzeciw wysokich okien i wyjścia na taras. Cały dom wypełnia przyjemny zapach pieczeni i Harry uśmiecha się błogo, zasiadając do stołu razem z mamą i córką.<br/>- Och, zrobiłaś pieczarkową! - Zachwyca się, gdy Anne podaje mu talerz zupy.<br/>- Twoja ulubiona, pamiętam - mówi z uśmiechem. - I Rosie także smakowała, gdy ostatnio tu była. <br/>      Jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, Rosalie z zapałem pochyla się nad parującym naczyniem i, mlaszcząc, pochłania swoją porcję. Harry nawet jej nie upomina; wie, że moment jedzenia jest jedyną chwilą, kiedy będą mogli spokojnie porozmawiać, bez ciągłej paplaniny dziewczynki.<br/>- Pomyślałam - mówi Anne, podając Rosie kromkę chleba - że Rosie pomoże mi posprzątać po obiedzie, a potem będziecie mogli sobie odpocząć po podróży, nim zajmiecie się swoimi rzeczami. Macie coś w planach?<br/>- Niespecjalnie - odpowiada Harry, przełykając łyżkę gorącej zupy. - Wydaje mi się, że Rosie jest niezmiernie ciekawa swojego nowego pokoju... - Jak na zawołanie, Rosalie przytakuje energicznie głową, a jej policzki są wypchane jedzeniem jak u chomika. - A ja z kolei chętnie bym rozprostował nogi po tej drodze, może przeszedłbym się po okolicy, zobaczył, co się tutaj zmieniło.<br/>- Harry, skarbie. To jest Holmes Chapel. Tutaj nic się nie zmienia. - Anne śmieje się pogodnie. - Ale, oczywiście. My z Rosie świetnie sobie razem poradzimy. Dostanie sypialnię Gemmy - dodaje. - Będziemy pewnie musiały tam trochę pozmieniać, jestem pewna, że Rosalie ma swoje upodobania. Co mi przypomina... Ty pewnie też niekoniecznie będziesz chciał spać w pokoju oblepionym plakatami The Script, co? <br/>      Harry parska śmiechem i wypluwa resztki zupy. Rosalie również wybucha śmiechem na ten widok i rzuca w niego serwetką, dodając do tego oburzone "Tato!". Harry wyciera twarz i stół, a Anne w tym czasie przynosi z kuchni talerz z tłuczonymi ziemniakami i brytfankę z pieczenią. <br/>- Tak, myślę, że też co nie co tam zmienię. - Harry mówi z uśmiechem. - Ojejku, mamo, zapasiesz nas! <br/>- Tak, jakby miało to wam zaszkodzić. - Anne mierzy go wzrokiem i marszczy groźnie brwi, opierając dłonie na biodrach. - I ty, i Rosalie wyglądacie jak dwa szkielety. A ta bluzka wisi na tobie tak bardzo, że nie wiem czy bardziej przeszkadzają mi te twoje wystające obojczyki czy fakt, że ta koszulka wygląda, jakby wyjęto ją z gardła psa. <br/>      Harry nie może się powstrzymać od przewrócenia oczami, za co jego matka trzepie go ręką przez tył głowy. Rosalie ponownie wybucha śmiechem i Harry uśmiecha się, rozbawiony. <br/>- Normalnie czuję, że wróciłem do domu.<br/>      Resztę obiadu spędzają, rozmawiając cicho nad pieczenią i żartując. Harry pyta o Gemmę, bo sądził, że i ona go powita, ale Anne mówi mu, że jego siostra jest w swojej kwiaciarni i teraz, gdy wynajęła i wyremontowała małe mieszkanko nad własnym biznesem, rzadko kiedy wpada do domu na coś więcej, niż wieczorne plotkowanie. Rozmawiają o sąsiadach i o planach na resztę wakacji, a potem Anne pyta go o jego pracę i mieszkanie w Londynie, i Harry wie, że będzie musiał jej wiele wyjaśnić, gdy Rosalie pójdzie już spać. <br/>      Jego mama wykazała się - jak zwykle - wielkim zrozumieniem i cierpliwością, gdy parę dni temu zadzwonił do niej niemalże w środku nocy, nieco roztrzęsiony, informując ją, że rzuca w cholerę cały ten Londyn i wraca do domu, już na stałe. Tak samo zrozumiała i wspierała jego decyzję o porzuceniu swojej kariery. <br/>      Harry zerka na nią nad talerzem i uśmiecha się, zadowolony. Cokolwiek by się działo, jego mama zawsze go zrozumie. <br/>      Jest świadomy, że jest jeden temat, który jego mama skrzętnie i dyskretnie omija, i jest jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny, bo nie ma sił ani ochoty na to, by teraz o tym rozmawiać. O nim rozmawiać. <br/>      Słońce wciąż stoi wysoko na niebie, kiedy wychodzi z rodzinnego domu. Rosalie pomaga babci w zmywaniu naczyń, a on ma okazję, by chwilę odetchnąć. Wsuwa dłonie do kieszeni spodni i powolnym krokiem sunie po zalanym słońcem chodniku. Powietrze jest gorące i parne, i nawet najmniejszy wiaterek nie porusza liśćmi drzew. Okolica wydaje mu się boleśnie znajoma; te same domy, te same płoty, gdzieniegdzie nawet te same samochody, co dziewięć lat temu, gdy wyjeżdżał. W pobliskim parku dostrzega wysokie, stare drzewo z domkiem zbudowanym wysoko pomiędzy gałęziami. Drabinka wciąż jest zepsuta i Harry uśmiecha się ponuro.<br/>      Idzie tymi samymi uliczkami, co zawsze, mijając kościół i piekarnię Barbary. Uśmiecha się, gdy dostrzega starszą kobietę za ladą, ale nie wchodzi do środka, bo sklep wypełniony jest klientami. Idzie dalej i dochodzi do swojej szkoły, i z rozrzewnieniem odkrywa, że i tutaj nic się nie zmieniło. <br/>      Holmes Chapel wciąż jest takie samo, jakim było, gdy stąd wyjeżdżał. Oddycha ciężko i odwraca się, by wrócić do domu, ale wtedy dostrzega coś, co sprawia, że zamiera.<br/>      W jego stronę idzie ktoś, kogo Harry poznałby zawsze i wszędzie. Ktoś, kto nie zmienił się zupełnie nic przez ostatnie dziewięć lat, a jednocześnie ktoś wyglądający zupełnie inaczej. <br/>      Louis Tomlinson śmieje się głośno z czegoś, co powiedział jego towarzysz. Towarzysz, którego trzyma za rękę. Świadomość ta uderza go tak mocno, że Harry zamiera, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić. Nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Ale nie musi robić nic, bo Louis, wraz z mężczyzną, przechodzą na drugą stronę ulicy, zupełnie nieświadomi jego obecności i odchodzą, zostawiając za sobą jedynie długie cienie. <br/>      Dopiero gdy znikają na rogu ulicy, do Harry'ego dociera, że jednak nie wszystko pozostało takie samo.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Anne zauważa, że coś się stało w chwili, kiedy Harry przekracza próg domu, ale nic nie mówi i mężczyzna jest jej za to bardzo wdzięczny. Ze spokojem zdejmuje buty i przechodzi do salonu, gdzie Rosalie klęczy na dywanie przed stolikiem, z wielkim zaangażowaniem rysując coś na kartce papieru. Jest na tyle zajęta, że nawet nie zauważa jego przybycia. Na jednym z foteli dostrzega brązowy, skórzany plecak, którego z całą pewnością nie było tutaj, gdy wychodził.<br/>- Gemma? - pyta, unosząc brwi.<br/>      Jego mama uśmiecha się i przytakuje, a sekundę później, jakby na zawołanie, słyszą głośny, szybki tupot stóp na schodach i Gemma niemalże wpada do salonu. Jest tak samo drobna jak zwykle, ale jej długie, ciemnoblond włosy są zastąpione przez krótkie, różowe kosmyki. Uśmiecha się szeroko, a jej duże, brązowe oczy lśnią wesoło. Ma na sobie dżinsową koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami i jasne spodnie. <br/>- Harry! - woła, rzucając się na niego i niemal zwalając z nóg. </p><p>      Mężczyzna śmieje się, cofając o kilka kroków i obejmuje siostrę; otacza go znajomy zapach kwiatów, a miękkie pasma włosów łaskoczą go w nos. Kiedy Gemma w końcu się odsuwa, Harry sięga, by pociągnąć za kosmyk jej włosów.<br/>- Róż, co? - pyta, unosząc brew.<br/>- Niebieski mi się znudził - odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami, a potem odwraca się do ich matki. - Spakowałam resztę drobiazgów, ale karton jest na tyle ciężki, że wysłużę się moim młodszym braciszkiem. A jeśli tylko kolor ścian nie będzie przeszkadzał Rosie, obejdzie się też bez malowania, więc...<br/>- Nie zgadzam się! - Rosie przerywa jej w pół zdania, podrywając główkę i mruży niebezpiecznie oczy, a potem celuje oskarżycielsko zieloną kredką w swoją ciocię. - Żadnego różu!<br/>      Gemma przez sekundę wpatruje się w nią wielkimi oczami, a potem odrzuca głowę do tyłu, wybuchając śmiechem.<br/>- Spokojnie, mała - mówi, unosząc ręce. - Żadnego różu, zrozumiano! W kogo ona się wdała, huh? - pyta półgłosem Harry'ego, gdy dziewczynka z zadowoloną miną wraca do rysowania.<br/>- Mam nadzieję, że nie w ciotkę - mruczy pod nosem Harry i szybko siada obok córki, unikając pięści Gemmy.<br/>      Wieczór mija im w miłej atmosferze. Telewizor brzęczy cicho w tle, a oni siedzą w salonie na kanapie, pijąc gorące kakao i jedząc kanapki przyszykowane przez Anne. Gemma i Harry przedrzeźniają się co chwilę, a Rosalie jest całkowicie zachwycona uwagą, która jest jej poświęcana. Bez przerwy trajkocze i Harry'emu niemalże wiruje w głowie od jej pomysłów. Gemma obiecuje siostrzenicy, że weźmie ją do kwiaciarni i nauczy zaplatać wianki, a Anne oferuje wspólne pieczenie ciasteczek z czekoladą. Mają też wyjść na lody, iść na plac zabaw, malować palcami i urządzić piżama-party tylko dla dziewczyn. Dziewczynka ma sto pomysłów na minutę i ślizga się w swoich rajstopkach po jasnych panelach salonu, pokazując swoje rysunki, robiąc piruety i po prostu zanosząc się śmiechem. Harry przygląda się jej z czułym uśmiechem i przez chwilę żałuje, że nie zdecydował się na powrót do Holmes Chapel dużo wcześniej. <br/>      Nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, że zrobiło się tak późno; dopiero, kiedy resztka kakao Rosalie rozlewa się na podłodze, gdy dziewczynka wypuszcza kubek z rąk, zasypiając na kanapie, zdaje sobie sprawę, że pora położyć małą do łóżka. Rosalie oczywiście opiera się, choć jej oczka się opuchnięte i ziewa przy każdym słowie. Ostatecznie jednak pozwala, by Harry zaniósł ją na górę, pomógł przebrać się w piżamę i ułożył do spania. <br/>- Tatusiu? - pyta słodko, ziewając i obracając się na bok w dużym łóżku. - Już tutaj zostaniemy?<br/>- Tak, skarbie. Zostaniemy - mówi cicho, pochylając się nad łóżkiem i całuje córkę w czoło.</p><p>      Kiedy wraca na dół, nie ma już śladu po talerzu czy pustych kubkach. Za to na stole leży już rozłożona plansza do gry w Scrabble, a Gemma wchodzi do salonu z kieliszkami i butelką czerwonego wina. I nagle wszystko wydaje się być takie, jak zawsze. Spędzają miły wieczór, całkowicie podobny do tych, które mieli zanim wyjechał z Holmes Chapel. To wszystko jest takie znajome, bezpieczne i ciepłe, i przez kilka sekund Harry zapomina o tym, że w pokoju na górze śpi Rosalie, że Gemma ma swoją kwiaciarnię, a Louis nie jest już częścią jego życia. Przez jedną chwilę ma wrażenie, że wszystko jest dokładnie takie, jakim było, nim wyjechał. <br/>      Ale potem świadomość wszystkiego powraca do niego ze zdwojoną siłą i wypija łyk wina, potem drugi i trzeci, aż w końcu ponownie napełnia kieliszek i zaczyna mówić. <br/>- Widziałem Louisa - mówi cicho, układając słowo "malmach" na planszy. - Nie był sam - dodaje, gdy nikt mu nie odpowiada.<br/>- I co to ma znaczyć? - pyta Gemma.<br/>      Harry marszczy brwi i spogląda na siostrę, sięgając, by przesunąć palcem po nóżce kieliszka. <br/>- Nic - odpowiada po chwili. - Wydawał się być... szczęśliwy.<br/>- Mam na myśli "malmach", nie Louisa. - Gemma przewraca oczami. - To oczywiste, że widziałeś Louisa, twoja mina mówiła wszystko. Także to, że nie był sam i wydawał się być szczęśliwy. Ale, wiesz Harry, to, że coś się komuś wydaje, nie znaczy, że tak jest. Tak samo jak to, że tobie wydaje się, że istnieje słowo "malmach", to nie znaczy, że tak jest faktycznie.<br/>      Harry przez chwilę po prostu patrzy się na nią. Na to, jak dziewczyna zakłada kosmyk włosów za ucho, wypija łyk wina i unosi oczekująco brwi. Potem przenosi wzrok na swoją matkę, która jedynie uśmiecha się do niego pocieszająco, bawiąc się płytkami z literami.<br/>- To epoka okresu jurajskiego - odpowiada tępo i potrząsa głową. - Zresztą, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.<br/>- Oczywiście, że chcesz o tym rozmawiać. To Louis. Ty zawsze chcesz rozmawiać o Louisie.<br/>- Gemma. - Anne karci ją i coś w spojrzeniu matki sprawia, że dziewczyna milknie. - To o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać, Harry? - Kiedy chłopak nie odpowiada, kobieta ciągnie dalej. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, iż absolutnie cieszę się z tego, że mam tutaj ciebie i Rosie. Jestem naprawdę przeszczęśliwa, Harry. Ale... chyba zasługuję na jakieś wyjaśnienia? Skąd ten pośpieszny powrót do domu?<br/>      Harry wzdycha ciężko, odchyla się na fotelu i przymyka powieki. Przez parę minut milczy, przesuwając palcem po brzegu kieliszka, aż w końcu odzywa się.</p><p>
  <em>      Jest zirytowany, gdy prowadzi samochód. Ledwo udało im się wyjść z lotniska, bo nie spodziewał się czekającego tam tłumu paparazzi i fanów. Nie teraz, po dwóch latach odkąd porzucił swoją karierę piosenkarza. To zupełnie go przytłoczyło. Rosie także wydawała się być przytłoczona i nic w tym dziwnego. Harry klnie pod nosem. <br/>- Na litość boską, to jeszcze dziecko - mruczy do siebie, nerwowo stukając palcami o kierownicę. <br/>      Ledwo wrócili z długo wyczekiwanych wspólnych wakacji, a on już musi się stresować. To nie tak, że wciąż jest tym samym Harrym Stylesem, którym był kilka lat temu. Już nie występuje przed tłumem ludzi, nie śpiewa na koncertach, nie nagrywa płyt, nie udziela wywiadów. Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, nie mogą zostawić go w spokoju? Jego i jego córki? Klnie ponownie i uderza w klakson, trąbiąc na idiotę, który zajeżdża mu drogę. <br/>      Sekundę później odbiera telefon, włączając tryb głośnomówiący.<br/>- Co jest, Nialler?<br/>- Woah, jakie miłe powitanie, Haroldzie. Uwielbiam, jak na mnie warczysz. To takie seksowne!<br/>- Przymknij się, przyjacielu. Rosalie cię słyszy - burczy Harry, zerkając we wsteczne lusterko.<br/>- Hej, Rosie! - Głos Irlandczyka rozbrzmiewa dziecięcą radością. - Jak ci się podobało w Australii? Przywiozłaś ze sobą jakiegoś kangura?<br/>- Cześć, wujku! - Rosalie chichocze, jak zwykle, kiedy chodzi o Nialla. <br/>      Mała absolutnie go uwielbia, choć Harry czasami naprawdę nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Irlandczyk potrafi być wielkim utrapieniem, wkurzać go na tysiąc sposób w ciągu sekundy, ale, cóż, jeśli Harry również by go nie uwielbiał, nie wybrałby go na chrzestnego swojej córeczki.<br/>- Nialler - warczy, przerywając rozmowę blondyna z Rosalie. - Po co dzwonisz?<br/>- Chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku - mówi mężczyzna i Harry wyobraża sobie, jak przewraca oczami. - I przypomnieć ci, że w przyszłym tygodniu masz spotkanie z Ollym, odnośnie piosenek na jego nową płytę. <br/>      Nim Harry mu odpowiada, dojeżdża do kamienicy, w której mieszkają i po prostu przeżywa szok.<br/>- Czy ich wszystkich pogrzało? - sapie, zaskoczony, patrząc na tłum osób stłoczonych pod wejściem. <br/>- No bez przesady, Harry, twoje wolne już się...<br/>- Nie o to chodzi, Horan. Chodzi o tłum powalonych ludzi, którzy...<br/>- Harry? Wszystko w porządku? - Nagle Niall wydaje się być bardzo zaniepokojony i Harry wzdycha. <br/>- Muszę kończyć, Ni - mówi, siląc się na spokój. - Odezwę się później.<br/>      Kończy połączenie i odpina pas, a potem odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Rosie, która z lekkim strachem spogląda przez okno, na tłum ludzi zebranych pod kamienicą, ściskając mocno swoją Zebrę. Chce coś powiedzieć, by ją uspokoić, ale nie wie co; on sam strasznie się denerwuje. Nie wie skąd to nagłe zainteresowanie. Przez ostatnie lata zdarzało mu się składać autografy i pozować do zdjęć, ale nigdy, od czasów jego kariery, pod jego domem nie czekało tyle osób. Głośnych, hałaśliwych osób.<br/>- Zasłoń uszy, skarbie. - Poleca córce i wychodzi z samochodu.<br/>      Zostawia bagaże w samochodzie, nie chce męczyć się także z nimi. Sprawnie odpina pas Rosalie i, choć dziewczynka jest już duża, sadza ją sobie na biodrze i zamyka samochód. Pochyla głowę i pospiesznie stara się przecisnąć między ludźmi, którzy otaczają go ze wszystkich stron, krzyczą coś i robią zdjęcia. Zapomniał już jakie to uczucie, a choć nigdy nie było przyjemne, teraz jest po prostu okropne, bo czuje, jak jego córeczka drży w jego objęciach. <br/>      Kiedy znajdują się w holu i drzwi zamykają się za nimi, hałasy zostają nieco stłumione, ale co bardziej natarczywi wchodzą za nimi. Harry nie odpowiada na ich pytania i robi wszystko, by ukryć twarz córki i jak najszybciej dostać się do ich mieszkania. <br/>      Ostatecznie im się udaje i Harry zatrzaskuje drzwi, pospiesznie przekręcając zamek, a potem klęka przed córką, ujmując jej buzię w dłonie. Oczy Rosalie są duże i odbija się w nich strach. Pełne usteczka drżą i Harry mówi coś, nawet nie pamięta co, byleby ukoić zdenerwowane dziecko, ale milknie niemal natychmiast, gdy dostrzega bok jej bluzki, cały poszarpany.</em>
</p><p>- Poszarpali jej rzeczy, mamo - mówi, podenerwowany. - Nie chcę sobie wyobrażać co jeszcze mogli zrobić. I wiesz dlaczego to wszystko? Skąd to całe zainteresowanie? Bo spotkałem Ashley... pamiętasz Ashley McKenzie? Mieszkała w Holmes Chapel, chodziła do mojej klasy... W każdym razie spotkałem ją na wakacjach i spędziliśmy razem trochę czasu, nadrobiliśmy zaległości... Czy to, do cholery, powód, by terroryzować mnie i moje dziecko?!<br/>- Harry, ciszej. - Anne mówi łagodnie, pochylając się i dotykając jego kolana. - Obudzisz Rosie.<br/>      Harry nie odpowiada. Jedynie osuwa się na fotelu i przesuwa dłońmi po splątanych włosach oraz twarzy. Jest zmęczony. Jest tym wszystkim zmęczony.</p><p>~*~</p><p>      Dni mijają szybko, zastraszająco szybko, a Harry obserwuje, jak Rosie z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej promienieje. O swojej wizycie w kwiaciarni Gemmy opowiada przez następne kilka dni i Harry poznaje nazwy wszystkich kwiatów, choć ma wrażenie, że nie wszystkie z nich są prawdziwe.<br/><em>(- Och, i zapomniałam! Obok róż stoją gwoździki i są w najróżniejszych kolorach, i naprawdę, naprawdę ładnie pachną. Najbardziej podobają mi się białe gwoździki, bo ciocia Gemma powiedziała, że oznaczają niewinność. <br/>- Gwoździki, skarbie? Jesteś pewna, że nie masz na myśli </em>goździków<em>?<br/>Rosalie sapie i krzyżuje ręce na piersi.<br/>- To </em>ja<em> byłam w kwiaciarni, tato. To były gwoździki! Jestem całkiem pewna. A Zebrze najbardziej podobały się słoneczniki...)</em><br/>      Z upływającymi dniami coraz bardziej zbliża się termin jego spotkania z Ollym i wie, że będzie musiał na nie pojechać. Ale fakt, że będzie musiał zostawić Rosie i to, że wciąż nie ma skończonego tekstu sprawia, że z niechęcią myśli o wyjeździe do Londynu. Te mijające dni sprawiają także, że coraz częściej myśli o tym, że musi w końcu iść i zapisać Rosalie do szkoły, ale ta z kolei myśl wydaje mu się jednocześnie odległa i bliska, i z jakiegoś powodu odkłada to na później, co nie jest takie łatwe, gdy Anne przypomina mu o tym niemal codziennie.<br/><em>(- Rosie musi kontynuować naukę, Harry. - Poucza go, gdy razem myją naczynia po kolacji. - Rozumiem, że jest ci ciężko, bo masz teraz nas wszystkich w jednym miejscu i Rosie wydaje się być naprawdę, naprawdę szczęśliwa, ale to dziecko jest naprawdę bardzo towarzyskie i za chwilę zacznie tęsknić za rówieśnikami.<br/>- Wiem, mamo. - Harry wzdycha, wycierając ręce w papierowy ręcznik. - Po prostu trochę ciężko mi... nie wiem, zaczynać to wszystko od nowa? Cieszy mnie to, że Rosie nie tęskni za Londynem, ale martwię się, że tutaj też nie pozna kogoś, z kim mogłaby się zakolegować. Jest cudowna, wszyscy to widzimy, ale z jakiegoś powodu ciężko jej nawiązać kontakty.<br/>- Może to kwestia tego, że, mimo wszystko, wciąż jesteś trochę sławny, kochanie. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nie twoja wina, ale może przez to Rosalie jest tak trudno w szkole.<br/>- Czyli tak naprawdę powrót tutaj nic nie zmieni...<br/>- Wręcz przeciwnie, Harry. - Anne uśmiecha się do niego, opierając biodrem o szafkę. - To Holmes Chapel, twój dom. Tutaj jesteś, wybacz mi, tylko Harrym.)</em><br/>      Kiedy wstaje w czwartkowy poranek, wstaje do głośnego krzyku: "Dalej, tato!" i ciągłego szturchania. Obraca się niechętnie i sięga po omacku po telefon. Mruży oczy, kiedy jasne światło ekranu bije go po oczach i jęczy, widząc godzinę.<br/>- Jest <em>szósta rano</em>, skarbie - jęczy w poduszkę. - Cokolwiek to jest, nie może poczekać?<br/>      Jego budzik ustawiony jest na godzinę ósmą i miał nadzieję wyspać się odrobinę przed podróżą do Londynu. <em>Oczywiście</em>, że nie jest mu to dane. Rosie podskakuje na jego łóżku, namawiając go do wstania, ale jest pieprzona szósta rano i Harry naprawdę nie chce wstać. Czuje, jak poduszka wysuwa się spod jego twarzy i nawet nie jest w stanie sięgnąć, by ją przytrzymać, bo jego kończyny nadal śpią. I, oczywiście, są tego konsekwencje. Chwilę później poduszka uderza go w głowę. Raz, drugi i trzeci, i Harry w końcu zrywa się z łóżka i rzuca na Rosalie. Dziewczynka śmieje się i wije pod nim, kiedy on łaskocze ją po brzuchu i pod pachami, a potem przytrzymuje jej wierzgające nogi i łaskocze jej stopy.<br/>- T-t-tato! - Odzywa się, a wszystko jest przerywane śmiechem. - P-p-przestań! <em>P-p-proszę!</em> <br/>      Jeszcze przez chwilę nie odpuszcza i dziewczynka kwili, wijąc się na łóżku, a potem opada obok niej, dysząc równie ciężko jak ona.<br/>- Więc? - pyta po chwili, obracając się na bok i podpierając ręką głowę. - Powiesz mi dlaczego budzisz mnie o tej okropnej godzinie? Gdybym ja to zrobił - dodaje, mrużąc oczy. - To nie odzywałabyś się do mnie przez resztę dnia.<br/>      Rosalie decyduje się zignorować ostatnie zdanie. <br/>- Dzisiaj wyjeżdżasz - mówi i serce Harry'ego odrobinę opada na myśl, iż jego córka jest smutna z tego powodu. - A ciocia Gemma, babcia i ja urządzamy babski wieczór. Potrzebuję, byś pojechał do sklepu i kupił wszystko na ten wieczór - kontynuuje rzeczowo i Harry orientuje się, że tu wcale nie chodzi o ewentualną tęsknotę, łzy i smutek jego córki. - To musi być c-u-d-o-w-n-y wieczór, tato. Rozumiesz? To mój pierwszy babki wieczór i...<br/>- Musi być cudowny, tak. - Harry przerywa jej i siada na łóżku, przeczesując poplątane podczas snu włosy. - Mogę najpierw skorzystać z prysznica i zjeść śniadanie, czy koniecznie muszę iść do sklepu teraz?<br/>      Rosalie nadyma usta i mruży oczy, wyraźnie się zastanawiając. To pozwala Harry'emu przyjrzeć jej się uważnie i dostrzega, że jego córka jest już całkowicie ubrana i, sądząc po jej stroju, ubierała się sama. Ma na sobie jaskrawą, żółtą bluzkę z aplikacją Hanny Montany na piersiach i różową, tiulową spódniczkę razem z granatowymi, cienkimi rajstopami. A na rozczochranych, brązowych włosach diadem, który kiedyś kupił dla niej na jakimś stoisku w czasie festynu.<br/>- Myślę, że możesz. W tym czasie ja i babcia przygotujemy dla ciebie listę z zakupami. No, rusz się! - woła na odchodne, nim zeskakuje z łóżka i wybiega z pokoju, a jej spódniczka powiewa za nią.<br/>      Przez kilka sekund Harry po prostu gapi się na puste drzwi, a potem opada z powrotem na łóżko, zasłaniając oczy przedramieniem.<br/>- Wychowałem potwora - mruczy sam do siebie.<br/>      Poranna toaleta i śniadanie nie zabierają mu wiele czasu. Głównie dlatego, że Rosalie siedzi naprzeciw niego, kiedy je jajecznicę na bekonie swojej mamy, i patrzy na niego oczekująco, machając energicznie nogami i raz po raz kopie go pod stołem. Jest wyraźnie podekscytowana, gdy wręcza mu listę zakupów - która, jeśli spytać Harry'ego, jest zdecydowanie za długa - i każe mu się <em>pospieszyć</em>, bo mają wiele do przygotowania. <br/>      Zakupy są koszmarem. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że Harry nienawidzi zakupów, ale także dlatego, że lista jest przytłaczająco długa i znajdują się na niej takie rzeczy jak "kardamon" czy "awokado", bo po prostu nie ma pojęcia co to jest. Nie ma za to problemu z odnalezieniem chleba tostowego, popcornu czy mąki do pieczenia, i ostatecznie wychodzi ze sklepu niemalże półtorej godziny później i jest pewien, że Rosalie zabije go za to opóźnienie. <br/>      Po raz pierwszy jest wdzięczny za to, że jedzie dziś do Londynu.</p><p>      Jak się domyślał, Rosalie czeka już za nim na ganku. Ma dłonie położone na biodrach i marszczy groźnie brwi.<br/>- Zgubiłeś się w sklepie, tatku? - pyta słodko, przekrzywiając głowę, a Harry jedynie sapie w odpowiedzi, wyjmując z samochodu ciężkie torby z zakupami i pokazuje jej język. Mało dojrzale. <br/>      Niecałą godzinę później, zbiera się do wyjazdu i próbuje pożegnać się z Rosalie, ale jego córka jest całkowicie skupiona na pieczeniu ciasteczek. Włosy ma związane wysoko na głowie, ale i tak pojedyncze kosmyki okalają jej twarz, umorusaną mąką. Ma na sobie mały, niebieski fartuszek w kwiatki i jest tak bardzo pochłonięta wypiekami, że ledwo reaguje na to, gdy Harry całuje ją w policzek.<br/>- Mam nadzieję, że zostawisz dla mnie choć jedno ciasteczko - mówi miękko do jej ucha, a Rosalie odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć.<br/>- Może nawet dwa - mówi po chwili - jeśli wrócisz szybko.<br/>      I Harry uśmiecha się lekko, nim pochyla się ponownie i przyciska usta do czoła swojej córki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Jest coś uspokajającego w rodzinnym domu. W tym znajomym zapachu ciasteczek, kwiatów i parzonej kawy. W śmiechu roznoszącym się wzdłuż korytarzy czy tupocie bosych stóp na panelach. To prawdopodobnie dlatego nigdy się nie wyprowadził, chociaż woli sobie wmawiać, że to kwestia tego, że wolał zostać i pomóc mamie w domu, przy dziewczynach. Louis ziewa i przeciąga się, siadając na łóżku. Słońce zagląda do jego pokoju przez cienkie zasłony; musi być już grubo po 10 i Jay znów go wyśmieje. A Louis znów jej odpowie, że wakacje są nie tylko dla uczniów. </p><p><br/>          Leniwie sięga po telefon; na ekranie wyświetla się jedna nowa wiadomość, oczywiście od Keenana. Louis stęka, widząc godzinę wysłania.<br/>- Cholerny ranny ptaszek - mamrocze, przecierając oczy, mimo to uśmiecha się, odczytując treść smsa: "Dzień dobry, śpiochu." <br/>          Wystukuje szybko odpowiedź i niechętnie wstaje, czując burczenie w brzuchu. Najpierw jednak sięga po świeżą bieliznę i ręcznik, i na boso przemierza korytarz, zamykając się w łazience. Chłodna woda i świeży zapach cytrusowego płynu pod prysznic szybko go orzeźwiają, więc kiedy w końcu, już ubrany, schodzi do kuchni, uśmiecha się szeroko na widok bliźniaczek, siedzących przy stole z miskami płatków.<br/>- Widzę, że nie tylko ja sobie pospałem, co? - rzuca, wyjmując z lodówki mleko.<br/>- Mamy wakacje! - Daisy odpowiada z oburzeniem.<br/>- Dokładnie, skarbie. - Louis mruga do siostry. - Mamy. Wszyscy. Żadnego wstawania o szóstej rano i pędzenia na lekcje!<br/>          Entuzjazm w jego głosie sprawia, że Pheobe zakrztusza się płatkami, śmiejąc się, a Daisy przewraca oczami, ale i na jej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech.<br/>- Gdzie mama? - pyta, siadając obok dziewczynek.<br/>- Poszła na zakupy - odpowiada Pheobe. - Ale pewnie nie wróci szybko, bo miała też, "tylko na chwilkę" wstąpić do cioci Anne - dodaje, palcami rysując cudzysłów w powietrzu.<br/>          Louis kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową. Jego mama i Anne przyjaźniły się od dawna i doszło do tego, że jego siostry zaczęły mówić o pani Cox "ciocia Anne", ale on sam nigdy się tak do niej nie zwracał. Zwykł mówić do niej po imieniu, bo przecież głupio byłoby mówić do matki swojego chłopaka "ciociu", ale teraz... Potrząsa głową, starając się odgonić te myśli. To nie jest coś, o czym ma ochotę rozmyślać w poniedziałek rano.<br/>- A wy? Jakie macie plany?<br/>          Daisy wzrusza ramionami.<br/>- W telewizji będzie powtórka "Jak wytresować smoka". <br/>          Louis jęczy.<br/>- Znowu? Daisy, będziecie to oglądać po raz piąty w ciągu dwóch tygodni! - Kiedy siostry odpowiadają mu oburzonym spojrzeniem, kontynuuje. - Wiecie, są wakacje, może wyszłybyście trochę na dwór, na plac zabaw czy...<br/>- Nie mamy pięciu lat, Lou. - Wzdycha Pheobe, przewracając oczami.<br/>- Ale na oglądanie bajek nie jesteście za duże, co? W porządku - dodaje, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. - Róbcie co chcecie, ja się wybieram na mały spacer.</p><p>          Ulice Holmes Chapel są zalane słońcem, gdy Louis idzie powoli chodnikiem, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach szarych spodni. Mija witryny sklepowe i uśmiecha się, widząc dzieciaki stojące w kolejce po lody gałkowe. Macha do swoich uczniów, którzy z radością odpowiadają tym samym, a potem skręca, kierując się do warsztatu samochodowego. Już z daleka dostrzega szerokie plecy Keenana; mężczyzna ma na sobie brudną koszulę w kratę i pochyla się nad maską samochodu. Louis podchodzi jak najciszej i najwyraźniej pozostaje niezauważony, bo udaje mu się klepnąć Keenana w pośladki. Mężczyzna prostuje się z cichym okrzykiem i odwraca się, marszcząc brwi.<br/>- Louis - mówi łagodnie i kręci głową. - Jestem w pracy.<br/>          Louis przewraca oczami.<br/>- Ciebie też miło widzieć.<br/>          Keenan uśmiecha się i ociera spocone czoło grzbietem dłoni, rozmazując na skórze ciemny smar. Potem pochyla się i składa lekki pocałunek na jego policzku, drapiąc go szorstkim zarostem. Louis krzywi się nieznacznie i cofa się o krok, grożąc mu palcem.<br/>- Mógłbyś się ogolić.<br/>- Wiesz, że nigdy tego nie zrobię. - Keenan śmieje się i opiera o samochód. - Znów zaspałeś?<br/>          Louis sapie dramatycznie, mrużąc oczy.<br/>- Ja nie zasypiam, mój drogi. Ja mam wakacje. <br/>          Mężczyzna kręci głową, ale jego twarz wciąż rozjaśnia uśmiech i Louis odpowiada mu tym samym. Przez chwilę rozmawiają o kliencie Keenana, pani Danvers, i pozwalają sobie na kilka niewybrednych komentarzy, zanim mechanik wzdycha ciężko i pochyla się, podnosząc z ziemi klucz francuski.<br/>- Mamy jakieś plany na wieczór? - Kiedy Louis odpowiada wzruszeniem ramion, kontynuuje: - Nie jestem pewien o której skończę robotę. Obiecałem pani Danvers, że będzie miała samochód na jutro, ale jest tu tyle do zrobienia... <br/>- Nie wiem, czy ta biedna kobieta ci się wypłaci. - Louis chichocze. - W porządku, rozumiem. Mechanicy nie mają wakacji, ciężki żywot. Może zobaczymy się jutro? Czuję, że dzisiaj i tak moja mama będzie miała pewne plany, skoro spotyka się z Anne. <br/>          Keenan przekrzywia głowę i zaciska usta na wspomnienie Anne Cox, ale po czterech latach związku nauczył się, że lepiej nie komentować relacji, jakie Louis ma z matką swojego byłego chłopaka. Kiwa jedynie głową i żegna Louisa pocałunkiem.</p><p>          Louis czuje się nieco źle po spotkaniu z Keenanem. Nie chce go urazić czy zasmucić, ale pomimo tego wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się z Harrym, nie potrafi tak po prostu zerwać kontaktu z Anne czy Gemmą. Te kobiety są - mimo wszystko - jego rodziną. Zresztą, to nie tak, że on utrzymuje jakikolwiek kontakt z Harrym. Od kiedy chłopak wyjechał do Londynu, Louis nie usłyszał od niego ani słowa, nigdy też nie widział go podczas tych nielicznych, krótkich wizyt Stylesa w domu rodzinnym. On nawet nie myśli o Harrym. No, może poza tą chwilą. I wczorajszym dniem. I dniem wcześniej. I... Wzdycha, pokonany i przesuwa dłonią po twarzy. <br/>          Nieważne, jak bardzo się stara, nie potrafi zapomnieć. Nie potrafi też nie czuć bólu na samą myśl o Harrym. <br/>          Decyduje, że potrzebuje dużej dawki kofeiny, więc zagląda do kawiarni i zamawia mocną, czarną kawę, której tak właściwie nie cierpi, a potem, popijając gorzki napój kieruje się do pobliskiego pubu. Drzwi są zamknięte, więc okrąża budynek i wspina się po schodach przeciwpożarowych, by bez pukania wejść do mieszkania Liama. Zzuwa buty przy drzwiach i przechodzi do kuchni, gdzie wyrzuca pusty kubek po kawie i wyjmuje z lodówki sok pomarańczowy.<br/>- Tylko nie z kartonu, Louis - jęczy Liam, stając w drzwiach łazienki i wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy.<br/>          Louis wzrusza ramionami, nie przerywając picia.<br/>- Jesteś obrzydliwy, Lou - mamrocze Payne. <br/>- Dzisiaj wszyscy witają mnie bardzo miłymi słowami, nie ma co. <br/>- Może sobie na to zasłużyłeś?<br/>          Louis udaje, że nie słyszy pytania i rozsiada się na kanapie przyjaciela, kładąc nogi na niskim stoliku. Zazdrości trochę Liamowi tej swobody. Chłopak mieszka sam, bez żadnej dziewczyny krążącej po mieszkaniu, układającej poduszki czy poprawiającej firanki. Nie to, żeby Liam tego potrzebował; jeśli o to chodzi, sam zachowuje się jak baba. Tomlinson sceptycznie spogląda na świąteczne światełka wiszące na oknach w salonie, ale decyduje się o tym nie wspominać. Jest bardzo łaskawy. <br/>          Liam rozwiesza ręcznik na suszarce i wyciąga z szafki słodkie bułeczki z kawałkami czekolady. Oczywiście, że ma schowane coś słodkiego na wypadek niespodziewanego gościa. Louis przewraca oczami, ale z chęcią sięga po pieczywo, gdy tylko Liam kładzie talerz na stoliku, przy okazji zrzucając nogi Tomlinsona. <br/>- Nudzi ci się, co? - pyta, włączając kanał z wiadomościami.<br/>- Nudzi? - Louis unosi brwi. - Chłopie, mam wakacje! Ja odpoczywam!<br/>- Oczywiście. - Liam przytakuje. - Więc spędzisz całe dwa miesiące na spaniu do południa i okupowaniu mojej kanapy w chwilach, gdy twój bardzo-seksowny-chłopak-mechanik jest zajęty pracą?<br/>- Uważaj, bo pomyślę, że lecisz na Keenana. - Louis oskarżająco celuje w niego nadgryzioną bułeczką. - Poza tym - dodaje, odgryzając kolejny kawałek miękkiego ciasta - nie całe dwa miesiące, niestety. Ostatnie dwa tygodnie wakacji spędzę pewnie za biurkiem, ślęcząc nad papierkową robotą. Brrr. <br/>          Liam śmieje się i skupia swoją uwagę na reporterze w telewizji, który właśnie relacjonuje jakieś ważne wydarzenie polityczne, które zupełnie nie interesuje Louisa. Spędzają godzinę na rozmowie o niczym, przekomarzając się i rzucając w siebie kawałkami bułeczek (właściwie, to Louis rzuca, a Liam narzeka, że będzie musiał odkurzać mieszkanie). <br/>- Stary, nie chcę cię wyrzucać - zaczyna Liam pół godziny później, kiedy na talerzu nie ma już ani jednej bułeczki, za to wokół kanapy uzbierało się tyle okruszków, że podłoga wygląda jak zasypana piaskiem. - Ale jeśli nie zamierzasz pomóc mi posprzątać bałaganu, który sam zrobiłeś... A wiem, że nie zamierzasz, to spadaj. Muszę tu ogarnąć, a potem zejść do baru posprzątać po wczorajszym wieczorze kawalerskim. <br/>          Louis wzdycha teatralnie i z ociąganiem wstaje z kanapy. Otrzepuje okruszki bułek ze skarpetek i wychodzi z mieszkania, śpiewając irytująco "hej ho, hej ho, do pracy byś się wziął". <br/>          Sapie, gdy wychodzi na zewnątrz. W mieszkaniu Liama było przyjemnie chłodno, za to na dworze panuje taki skwar, że Louis najchętniej ściągnąłby koszulkę, a może nawet i spodnie, ale nie chce zawstydzać mieszkańców miasta. Czując, jak zaczyna się pocić, decyduje się wrócić do domu, mając nadzieję, że jego mama wróciła już z pogaduszek z Anne i przygotowała coś do jedzenia. <br/>          Od wejścia czuje drażniący zapach lakieru do paznokci i w salonie zastaje Fizzy, która siedzi na podłodze, w skupieniu pokrywając paznokcie warstwą lakieru. Bliźniaczki najwyraźniej skończyły oglądać pierwszą część "Jak wytresować smoka", bo Louis dostrzega na ekranie już drugą część filmu, ale dziewczynki nie skupiają się na bajce, tylko rozmawiają o czymś tak podekscytowane, że nawet nie zauważają jego powrotu. Zastaje Jay w kuchni; melodia z radia rozbrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu, gdy kobieta kroi warzywa. Louis uśmiecha się i obmywa ręce, a potem wyciąga nóż z szuflady i zabiera się za pomoc mamie.<br/>- Co będzie na kolację?<br/>- Jeszcze nawet nie zjadłeś obiadu! - Jay prycha i żartobliwie szturcha go biodrem. - Ale skoro już o to pytasz...<br/>          Kobieta wrzuca pokrojone ziemniaki do garnka i zalewa je wodą, a potem osusza ręce o fartuch i obiera się o blat kuchenny, spoglądając badawczo na syna. Louis zna to spojrzenie, zna te delikatne zmarszczki wokół ust, które pojawiają się za każdym razem, gdy jego mama jest czymś zmartwiona i ma dziwne przeczucie, że nie spodoba mu się to, co ma mu do powiedzenia. <br/>- Tak? - rzuca, siląc się na obojętny ton i skupia całą swoją uwagę na krojeniu marchwi. <br/>          Przez chwilę panuje cisza, gdy Jay milczy, najwyraźniej przyglądając mu się i szukając odpowiednich słów. Jeśli jego mama szuka właściwych słów, to naprawdę powinien zacząć się martwić.<br/>- Anne zaprasza nas do siebie wieczorem - mówi w końcu, przerywając ciszę.<br/>          Louis nie może powstrzymać cichego westchnienia. Jego ramiona rozluźniają się, gdy podnosi głowę i uśmiecha się do matki. <br/>- To świetnie. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy - mówi z zadowoleniem. <br/>- Tak... Urządza coś w rodzaju przyjęcia i chciała, byśmy wszyscy tam byli.<br/>- Przyjęcia?<br/>- Tak. Anne... cóż, powiedzmy, że ma gości. - Jay przygląda mu się z uwagą i Louis zastanawia się, czego kobieta jeszcze mu nie powiedziała. - Takich... na stałe.<br/>- Och? - Louis marszczy brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc.<br/>          Jay bierze głęboki oddech i w końcu wyrzuca z siebie:<br/>- Harry wrócił.</p><p>~*~</p><p>          "Harry wrócił." <br/>          "Harry wrócił."<br/>          "Harry."<br/>          "Wrócił."<br/>          "Harry wrócił."<br/>          Louis wciąż nie może uwierzyć. To imię było tabu od ośmiu lat, i nagle jego mama znów je wymawia. Nagle znów imię "Harry" jest w użytku. Nagle... Harry wraca. <br/>          Spędza resztę popołudnia w swoim pokoju, nie schodzi nawet na obiad. Wtula twarz w poduszkę, a słowa jego mamy echem odbijają się w jego głowie. <br/>"Harry wrócił."<br/>          Nie może w to uwierzyć. Minęło dziewięć lat. Dziewięć lat, odkąd Harry wyjechał do Londynu, odkąd widział go po raz ostatni, odkąd słyszał jego głos, odkąd ostatni raz z nim rozmawiał. I nagle, Harry znów pojawia się w Holmes Chapel. <br/>          Louis wzdycha ciężko, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad sobą i uspokoić oddech. Pierwszy rok nieobecności Stylesa był niczym koszmar. Każdego dnia czekał na telefon Harry'ego. Na list, na e-mail, na sms... Na cokolwiek. I każdego dnia czekało go gorzkie rozczarowanie. Cały rok spędził w domu, wychodząc tylko na zajęcia. Całkowicie poświęcił się nauce, spędzając każdą wolną chwilę nad książkami i zeszytami, robiąc cokolwiek, by nie myśleć o kędzierzawym chłopaku z zielonymi oczami. <br/>          Aż w końcu, po roku czasu, przestał czekać. Zrozumiał, że Harry się nie odezwie. Zrozumiał to, czytając najnowsze informacje ze świata muzyki, gdzie Harry podbijał rynek, singiel na singlem. Zrozumiał to, patrząc na jego zdjęcia w tabloidach, co rusz z inną dziewczyną. Harry nie zamierzał się odzywać, a tym bardziej nie zamierzał wracać. Do niego. <br/>          Więc Louis przestał czekać. Robił wszystko, by nie myśleć, by zapomnieć o tym, że Harry kiedykolwiek był w jego życiu. Że złamał jego serce.<br/>          Zdawało się, że jego rodzina postanowiła mu w tym pomóc. Żadna z jego sióstr nie wspominała o Harrym, nawet bliźniaczki, które przecież tak bardzo go uwielbiały. Jay również nie wymawiała jego imienia. Imię "Harry" stało się tematem tabu w domu Tomlinsonów. <br/>          I nagle ta mydlana bańka prysnęła. <br/>          "Harry wrócił".<br/>          Potem Louis odżył. Zaczął pracę w szkole. Najpierw prowadząc zajęcia teatralne, potem został przyjęty jako nauczyciel angielskiego. Dzieci go uwielbiały i było to niczym spełnienie jego marzeń, jednak wciąż czegoś brakowało w jego życiu. Czegoś lub może raczej kogoś. Potem, cztery lata temu, poznał Keenana, tego silnego, solidnego, ciepłego mężczyznę, który powoli zdobywał jego serce. I wszystko było w porządku. <br/>          "Harry wrócił".<br/>          Ktoś puka do jego drzwi. Cicho. To musi być Fiz. Louis przez chwilę nie odpowiada, ale potem pukanie rozlega się ponownie, więc siada powoli na łóżku, poprawia poduszkę i rzuca "proszę". Okrągła klamka przekręca się i przez szparę wsuwa się głowa jego siostry.<br/>- Lou? - mówi cichym, łagodnym głosem. - Mama pyta, czy pójdziesz z nami. <br/>          Louis patrzy na nią wielkimi oczami, ale nie może odnaleźć odpowiednich słów. Chce powiedzieć, nie, wykrzyczeć "nie", ale, do cholery, ma trzydzieści jeden lat, a przez ostatnie kilka godzin zachowywał się jak nastolatka ze złamanym serduszkiem. Brakuje tylko jakiegoś smutnego soundtracku w tle. Oddycha głęboko, wciąż nie odpowiadając. Minęło tyle lat. Przecież mu przeszło. A Harry jest... był... jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Przede wszystkim. Przed miłością. Tą wielką, niemalże książkową miłością. <br/>          Fizzy wsuwa się do pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Ma na sobie ładną, ciemnozieloną sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach. Troszkę za krótką, jak na gust Louisa, ale według niego byłaby za krótka nawet wtedy, gdyby sięgała do kostek. Dziewczyna siada na brzegu łóżka i uśmiecha się lekko, sięgając, by położyć dłoń na jego kolanie. <br/>- Wiem, że to... To dziwne - mówi powoli. - Ale wiem też, że Anne bardzo zależy, byśmy wszyscy tam byli. Od tylu lat jesteśmy dla siebie jak rodzina, Lou. - Kiedy mężczyzna nie odpowiada, Fiz ciągnie dalej. - Poza tym, jeśli to ci coś ułatwi, Harry'ego tam nie będzie. Mama mówiła, że jest w Londynie, załatwiając tam jakieś sprawy.<br/>          Louis marszczy brwi i przekrzywia głowę. Nie wie, co powiedzieć. Nie wie co czuje, słysząc tę informację. <br/>- Nie ma go? - pyta głucho. - To po co...<br/>- Chodzi o Rosalie. <br/>- ...och. Rosalie - powtarza tępo.<br/>          Od tylu lat nie śledził życia Harry'ego, a przecież ono toczyło się dalej i jasnym było, że skoro Louis sobie kogoś znalazł, Harry tym bardziej nie miał z tym problemu. Sławny Harry Styles. Czyż to nie najlepsza partia? Młody, przystojny, utalentowany, sławny i bogaty. Czego chcieć więcej? Rosalie. To ładne imię. Bardzo ładne. Ta dziewczyna pewnie też jest bardzo ładna. <br/>Pewnie ładnie razem wyglądają. Pewnie są razem bardzo szczęśliwi. Pewnie Harry już w ogóle o nim nie myśli.<br/>- Louis?<br/>          Głos Fizzy wyrywa go z zamyślenia i uświadamia sobie, że wciąż jej nie odpowiedział. Przymyka powieki, powtarzając sobie w głowie, że minęło dziewięć lat, a on jest dorosłym mężczyzną, nie rozczulającym się nad sobą nastolatkiem. Jest dorosłym mężczyzną, który ma dobrą pracę, przystojnego faceta u boku i jest szczęśliwy. Jest dorosły. Nie może zachowywać się jak gówniarz chowający urazę po tylu latach. To co było nie ma już znaczenia. <br/>- Tak - mówi w końcu. - Chodźmy.<br/>          Zresztą, Harry'ego i tak tam nie będzie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>          Czuje uścisk w żołądku, gdy idzie wolnym krokiem chodnikiem, tuż za swoją rodziną. Kołnierzyk granatowej, wyprasowanej koszuli drażni go w szyję, a czarne dżinsy są wyjątkowo obcisłe. Czuje się nieswojo z myślą, że za chwilę zobaczy nową wielką miłość Harry'ego. Może i jest dorosłym mężczyzną, ale to go przerasta. Ma ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec, ale, zupełnie tak, jakby Jay czytała w jego myślach, kobieta zwalnia kroku i pozwala, by ją dogonił, a potem ściska pokrzepiająco jego ramię.<br/>          Drzwi otwiera im Gemma. Wygląda olśniewająco w białej, zwiewnej koszuli i jasnych spodniach. Różowe, roztrzepane kosmyki włosów zasłaniają jej piegowatą twarz, gdy uśmiecha się szeroko, wpuszczając ich do środka. Daisy i Pheobe momentalnie otaczają ją ramionami i zaczynają trajkotać wesoło, a dziewczyna śmieje się i jest to śmiech boleśnie podobny do Harry'ego. <br/>          Louis zamyka za nimi drzwi i ukradkiem rozgląda się po domu, jakby oczekując, że za chwilę Harry wyskoczy z szafy, przypominając mu o wszystkim, co było. Nigdzie jednak nie dostrzega mężczyzny, ani żadnej młodej, ślicznej kobiety o długich czarnych włosach, zielonych oczach, ustach pomalowanych krwisto czerwoną pomadką, ubranej w oszałamiająco obcisłą sukienkę, która odkrywałaby niesamowicie długie, szczupłe nogi. Zauważa za to Anne, która wychodzi do nich z kuchni, z tym samym matczynym uśmiechem na ustach co zawsze. <br/>- Co tak stoicie? - Wita ich wesoło. - Wchodźcie, wchodźcie. <br/>          Stół w salonie jest już zastawiony, a w powietrzu unosi się smakowity zapach pieczeni. Louis nieświadomie pociera się po brzuchu, gdy razem z siostrami i mamą zajmują miejsca. Zastanawia się, gdzie, do cholery, jest ta cała Rosalie i czy naprawdę jest tak samo piękna jak w jego wyobraźni. Beszta się w myślach, bo wcale nie chce o tym myśleć. Wcale nie chce zastanawiać się czy kobieta jest ładna i miła, i czy Harry kocha ją bardziej niż niegdyś kochał jego. <br/>Anne wchodzi do salonu, niosąc wazę z zupą i uśmiecha się do nich ciepło. <br/>- Gemma, pójdziesz po Rosalie? - pyta, siadając przy stole. - Wydaje mi się, że jest trochę zestresowana i sama nie przyjdzie.<br/>          Gemma w odpowiedzi kiwa głową i znika, wbiegając po schodach na górę, a Louis prostuje się nieco w krześle i zaciska dłonie na kolanach. <br/>- Cieszę się, że przyszliście - odzywa się Anne. - Chciałam, żeby Rosie poznała tutaj trochę osób, by poczuła się pewniej przed wrześniem.  A od kogo najlepiej zacząć, jak nie od rodziny, prawda? - Uśmiecha się, wstając i nalewając wszystkim gorącą zupę pomidorową z makaronem. - Musicie jej wybaczyć, jest bardzo przejęta, ale też nieśmiała. Przez cały dzień trajkotała o tym, że pozna nowe koleżanki, ale teraz od pół godziny siedzi w swoim pokoju. Chyba się trochę przestraszyła.<br/>          Louis marszczy brwi w zdziwieniu. A więc nowa dziewczyna Harry'ego jest nieśmiała? I, właściwie, ile musi mieć lat, skoro ma poznać "koleżanki"? Czyżby była niewiele starsza od Fizzy? Boże, Louis nie zniesie tego, jeśli Rosalie i Fizzy się zaprzyjaźnią. <br/>          Kilka minut później z korytarza dobiegają ciche głosy i Louis bierze głęboki wdech, przygotowując się na tę olśniewająco piękną dziewczynę, ale kiedy odwraca się w krześle, gdy Gemma i Rosalie wchodzą w końcu do salonu, Rosalie z jego wyobrażeń blednie przy rzeczywistości. <br/>          Zza nóg Gemmy nieśmiało wygląda dziewczynka. Ma duże, zielone oczy, które błyszczą w znajomy sposób, a brązowe włosy oplatają jej głowę warkoczem niczym korona. Jej wzrok przenosi się powoli po każdej z obecnych osób i to, jak bardzo jest wystraszona, dodaje jej uroku. Louis instynktownie wstaje ze swojego miejsca i kuca, kilka kroków przed Gemmą. Przekrzywia głowę, uśmiechając się i wyciąga rękę.<br/>- Cześć, królewno. Mam na imię Louis. <br/>          Dziewczynka zadziera głowę, spoglądając na Gemmę, a potem wychyla się - wciąż obejmując jedną ręką nogi kobiety - i wsuwa swoją malutką dłoń w oczekującą dłoń Louisa.<br/>- Rosalie Margaret Styles - mówi bardzo poważnie. <br/>          Louis zamiera na moment. Styles. Znajome zielone oczy. Przesuwa wzrokiem po buzi dziewczynki, zatrzymując się na pełnych ustach. Jest też pewien, że jeśli się uśmiechnie, to w rumianym policzku pojawi się dołeczek. Powoli dociera do niego to, co to oznacza i nie może w to uwierzyć. Rosalie wciąż przygląda mu się z uwagą, więc Louis posyła jej uśmiech.<br/>- Miło mi cię poznać, Rosalie Margaret Styles. <br/>          Dziewczynka uśmiecha się szeroko i faktycznie, w prawym policzku pojawia się głęboki dołeczek. Rosalie puszcza Gemmę i ostrożnie, nieco niepewnie podchodzi do Louisa, pozwalając się zaprowadzić do stołu. Zajmuje puste miejsce obok niego i z uwagą przygląda się wszystkim nowym twarzom.<br/>- Rosalie, ta starsza pani, która siedzi obok twojej... babci... - zaczyna niepewnie, zerkając na Anne, która przytakuje mu z małym uśmiechem. - To Jay, moja mama. <br/>          Jay macha do dziewczynki i mruży złośliwie oczy do Louisa.<br/>- Obok mojej mamy siedzi Fizzy, moja siostra. A te dwie małpki obok to Pheobe i Daisy.<br/>          "Hej!", wołają oburzone dziewczynki, ale machają wesoło do Rosalie, która nieśmiało odwzajemnia ten gest. Po tym oficjalnym przedstawieniu zaczynają jeść, rozmawiając cicho. Fizzy wciąga Gemmę w rozmowę o kosmetykach, Jay i Anne dyskutują o czymś półgłosem, a bliźniaczki prześcigają się w robieniu głupich min, by rozbawić Rosalie, która raczej obserwuje otoczenie, ale chętnie odpowiada na pytania Louisa.<br/>          W czasie rozmowy Louis stara sobie uświadomić, że ta siedmioletnia dziewczynka siedząca obok niego jest córką Harry'ego. To wydaje się takie nierealne. A więc musiało się to stać jakieś dwa lata po jego wyjeździe do Londynu, nic więc dziwnego, że o tym nie wiedział, bo przecież ostatecznie przestał śledzić karierę i życie prywatne Stylesa. Podejrzewa, że jego mama wiedziała. Może dużo wcześniej, może dowiedziała się niedawno, ale jest pewien, ze Anne na pewno podzieliła się tą informacją z przyjaciółką. Tak, Jay musiała wiedzieć. Z jednej strony żałuje, że mu nie powiedziała, z drugiej nie wie, jak przyjąłby to do wiadomości.<br/>          Teraz jednak, rozmawiając z Rosalie, nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Widzi w niej tak wiele z Harry'ego. Ma te same oczy i uśmiech, i nawyk rozrywania chleba na kawałki. Mówi powoli i wyraźnie, co także na pewno ma po Harrym. Z każdą minutą mówi coraz więcej i więcej, i Louis po prostu uważa, że jest urocza.<br/>- Lewis - mówi poważnie, odkładając sztućce na pusty talerz. - Możesz mi mówić Rosie - decyduje. - Tak mówi na mnie babcia, ciocia Gem i tatuś. Ale ciebie też lubię, więc możesz mi tak mówić. <br/>          Louis jest wzruszony. Uśmiecha się i sięga, by poprawić kosmyk brązowych włosów, który opada na twarz dziewczynki. <br/>- Ja też cię lubię, Rosie - mówi i przygląda się, jak twarz dziecka rozpromienia się. <br/>          Kilka minut później, kiedy wszyscy kończą jeść, Rosie decyduje się pokazać bliźniaczkom swój nowy pokój. We trzy wchodzą po schodach do góry, a za nimi idzie Fizzy, obiecując, że przypilnuje, by za bardzo nie nabałaganiły. Jay i Anne znikają w kuchni, znosząc ze stołu brudne naczynia, a Gemma zaprasza go na kanapę, oferując kieliszek czerwonego wina.<br/>- Jak się trzymasz? - pyta miękko, podkulając nogi pod siebie i opierając się bokiem o oparcie sofy.<br/>          To jest to, co Louis tak bardzo kocha i zawsze kochał w Gemmie. Przez te wszystkie lata nie wspominała przy nim o Harrym, ale zawsze oferowała swoje ramię, gdy wyczuwała, że Louis tego potrzebował. Tak samo teraz przygląda mu się, a między brwiami pojawia się mała zmarszczka, która zawsze gości na jej twarzy, gdy się martwi.<br/>          Louis odpowiada wzruszeniem ramion i upija łyk słodkiego wina. Przez krótką chwilę Gemma patrzy na niego w milczeniu, aż w końcu decyduje się zmienić temat.<br/>- Dziękuję. Wystarczyło ci pół godziny, by sprawić, że Rosie się otworzyła. <br/>- Daj spokój. - Louis uśmiecha się, machając ręką. - Jest przeurocza. <br/>- Jest. - Gemma przytakuje. - Ale jest też trochę nieśmiała i zamknięta w sobie. Przynajmniej w stosunku do osób, których nie zna. To, że tak szybko się do ciebie przekonała to naprawdę niesamowite. <br/>          Louis uśmiecha się jedynie, zaciskając palce na nóżce kieliszka, starając się zignorować wszystkie te pytania, które cisną mu się na usta. Wmawia sobie, że to nie jest jego sprawa i nie powinien się tym interesować. Gemma najwyraźniej wyczuwa tę zmianę nastroju, bo zaczyna mu opowiadać o prowadzeniu kwiaciarni i Louis z wdzięcznością angażuje się w rozmowę. Niedługo potem z góry dobiegają śmiechy bliźniaczek, a Anne i Jay wracają do salonu i siadają razem z nim, delektując się smakiem czerwonego wina. <br/>          Kiedy w końcu wracają do domu, Louis czuje się zmęczony, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. W milczeniu mija mamę, całuje Daisy i Pheobe w czoło, krótko obejmuje Fiz i zamyka się w swoim pokoju. Dopiero gdy jest sam zauważa, że jego oczy są zaszklone. Może, mimo wszystko, jednak jest rozczulającym się nad sobą nastolatkiem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Następnego poranka Louis zastanawia się, czy w ogóle spał. Jego myśli wciąż i wciąż krążyły wokół Rosalie, wokół jej zielonych oczu i powolnego sposobu mówienia, co przekładało się na to, że myślał o Harrym, o jego zielonych oczach i jego powolnym sposobie mówienia. Jego serce bolało za każdym razem, gdy o nim myślał i to wydawało mu się tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe po tych dziewięciu latach.</p><p>- Kurwa – mruczy, chowając twarz w poduszce.</p><p>     Nie może nic poradzić na to, że w ciągu tego jednego wieczora Rosie podbiła jego serce. Tak samo jak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, gdy zrobił to Harry. Wydawało się, że Stylesowie mieli w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że wszyscy dookoła się w nich zakochiwali. Ale serce Louisa zostało już raz złamane przez Stylesa i to tak cholernie bolało.</p><p>     Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie rozlega się ciche pukanie do jego drzwi. Louis wzdycha i siada na łóżku, nim woła „proszę”. Po chwili do środka wchodzi jego mama, niosąc ostrożnie dwa parujące kubki herbaty i siada na brzegu materaca, w milczeniu podając mu napój.</p><p>- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – pyta w końcu łagodnie. – Wczoraj tak szybko uciekłeś do swojego pokoju…</p><p>     Louis przymyka oczy, próbując herbaty i mruczy cicho, czując delikatny posmak maliny.</p><p>- Wiedziałaś, prawda? – pyta, zamiast odpowiedzieć. – O Rosalie, o tym, że… że… że on… - Czuje się tak strasznie słaby, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć tego na głos.</p><p>     Jay wzdycha ciężko i odkłada swój kubek na stolik nocny, i siada wygodniej, obejmując go ramieniem. W tym momencie Louis czuje się tak, jakby wcale nie miał trzydziestu jeden lat, tylko może, co najwyżej, dwanaście. I jest to jednocześnie miłe i upokarzające uczucie.</p><p>- Wiedziałam. – Jay przyznaje w końcu. – Ale to jest bardziej skomplikowana historia, której i tak nie chciałbyś słuchać.</p><p>     Louis nie odpowiada przez długą chwilę, aż w końcu przytakuje w milczeniu. Jego mama ma rację; nie bez powodu przez lata unikali mówienia o Harrym. Jest pewien, że gdyby Jay lub Fizzy, lub nawet bliźniaczki próbowałyby powiedzieć mu cokolwiek o Stylesie, natychmiast przestałby słuchać.</p><p>- To mnie po prostu zaskoczyło. – Wyznaje po chwili. – Nie… nie tego się spodziewałem, gdy powiedziałaś wczoraj o Rosalie.</p><p>- Tak… Mogę się domyślać. Przepraszam, Lou. Być może powinnam powiedzieć ci wcześniej. Dużo wcześniej.</p><p>- Nie mamo, jest w porządku. Masz rację, i tak nie chciałbym tego słuchać. – Przerywa jej, wstając z łóżka. – Ta historia nie jest już częścią mojego życia. Nie jest już od dawna. Dziękuję za herbatę, ale teraz muszę się już zbierać – mówi szybko i pochyla się, by pocałować mamę w czoło, a potem pospiesznym krokiem wychodzi z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą niedopity napój i Jay, która patrzy za nim z bólem w sercu i troską wymalowaną na twarzy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>
  <em>Tłusta grzywka opadała mu na oczy, kiedy ślęczał nad otwartym laptopem, wpatrując się w stronę Google, gdzie w pasku wyszukiwania wpisał „Harry Styles”. Odświeżał tę stronę kilka razy dziennie, każdego dnia od wyjazdu Harry’ego, ale dotychczas nie pokazała mu nic innego, poza odnośnikiem do profilu na Facebooku (który również miał otwarty, i który także notorycznie odświeżał),i kilku postów ze strony ich miasta. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jego telefon milczał od miesiąca. Może nie do końca, bo wciąż dostawał różne powiadomienia i wiadomości, ale żadna z nich nie była od Harry’ego, więc, dla niego, jego telefon milczał. Skrzynka mailowa była pusta. Tak jak on sam. </em>
</p><p><em>Miał wrażenie, że Harry zabrał ze sobą jego serce, zostawiając w Holmes Chapel tylko pustą skorupę. I, być może, właśnie tak było. Louis czuł się pusty w środku i chciał płakać, chciał krzyczeć, chciał </em>poczuć<em> cokolwiek prócz tej pustki, ale… nie miał już siły</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Minął miesiąc. Potem kolejny i następny, a Harry się nie odzywał. Louis też tego nie zrobił. Wielokrotnie wybierał jego numer, ale ostatecznie blokował telefon i odrzucał go w najdalszy kąt pokoju. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł zaprzepaścić wielkiej szansy Harry’ego, nie mógł mu się narzucać, skoro młodszy chłopak najwyraźniej tego nie chciał. A musiał nie chcieć, bo inaczej, Louis jest pewny, już dawno by się odezwał. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A potem, pewnego zimnego, listopadowego wieczora, kiedy wrócił wykończony z zajęć i wczołgał się do łóżka, odświeżając stronę Google, zobaczył, że coś się zmieniło.</em>
</p><p><em>Nazwisko Harry’ego wyświetliło się w linku do YouTube’a. Serce Louisa zamarło. Wyglądało na to, że jednak mu się udało. Że jednak ten głupi facet, który zjawił się na koncercie White Eskimos i zdecydował się odebrać Louisowi Harry’ego dotrzymał słowa. Lekki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, a potem zastygł, gdy dostrzegł tytuł piosenki. </em>„Don’t let it break your heart”<em>. Przesunął kursor nad filmik i wahał się przez długie minuty, nim w końcu przymknął powieki i kliknął, nie otwierając oczu. Pokój wypełnił się muzyką, a chwilę później usłyszał głos Harry’ego, boleśnie znajomy, i otworzył oczy.</em></p><p>On our way to Twenty Seven</p><p>Got a place on the other side of London</p><p>Doing better, doing better</p><p>And I don’t know, you left a part of you</p><p>In New York, could be a bed in a box</p><p>But you’re doing better, doing better</p><p>
  
  <em>Harry wyglądał dobrze. Lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, choć już wcześniej jego wyglądał zapierał dech w piersiach. Wideo było proste, utrzymane w czarno-białych barwach, i Harry po prostu chodził po mieście, wyśpiewując swoje serce, bez wątpienia.</em>
</p><p>Life gets hard and it gets messed up</p><p>When  you give so much, but it’s not enough</p><p>When the hight’s too high, and the low’s too low</p><p>When you love someone and they let you go</p><p>Don’t you let it kill you</p><p>Even when it hurts like hell</p><p>Oh, whatever tears you apart</p><p>Don’t let it break your heart</p><p>Time takes time to heal it</p><p>You can’t do it by yourself</p><p>Oh, whatever tears you apart</p><p>Don’t let it break your heart</p><p>
  <em>Louis nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął płakać. Nagle obraz się zamazał, a on nie widział już Harry’ego, bo łzy spływały po jego policzkach jedna na za drugą i jedynie słyszał ten głos, ten znajomy, głęboki głos, który śpiewał o złamanym sercu, tak, jakby miał do tego prawo. Tak, jakby to Harry, a nie Louis, miał złamane serce. Tak, jakby to Louis mu to serce złamał. I to było niesprawiedliwe. </em>
</p><p>Don’t let it break your heart</p><p>Don’t let it break your heart</p><p>Don’t let it break your heart…</p><p>
  <em>Ten wieczór Louis spędził w łóżku, z pudełkiem lodów i słuchawkami na uszach, słuchając w kółko i w kółko tej samej, jednej piosenki i próbując zrozumieć. Ale nie rozumiał. I to sprawiało mu jeszcze większy ból. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I gdy myślał, że to jest to, że to największy ból, jakiego mógł doświadczyć w życiu, niecały tydzień później, dokładnie rok po pożegnaniu na peronie, zobaczył zdjęcie Harry’ego, całującego jakąś gwiazdkę Disneya. I to było to.</em>
</p><p>~*~</p><p>     Nawet nie wie, gdzie idzie. Po prostu maszeruje przed siebie, nie zauważając nawet tego, jak gorąco się robi. Ze wszystkich sił próbuje nie myśleć o Harrym, o tym, że znów pojawił się w Holmes Chapel, z <em>córką</em>, ze wszystkich rzeczy i osób, jakie mógł przywieźć. Stara się wmówić sobie, że to się nie liczy. Że nic z tego nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ <em>Harry </em>nie ma znaczenia. Nie dla niego. Harry Styles nie istnieje już w życiu Louisa, nie istnieje w nim od ośmiu lat. I Louis jest szczęśliwy, naprawdę jest. To znaczy, może nie na początku. Na początku zdecydowanie nie był szczęśliwy, ale później ruszył z miejsca. <em>Nauczył się</em> być szczęśliwym bez Harry’ego. I teraz jest szczęśliwy.</p><p>- Jestem, kurwa, cholernie szczęśliwy – mruczy do siebie pod nosem, kopiąc ze złością mały kamyk, leżący na chodniku.</p><p>Czuje wibracje telefonu, już kolejne, więc w końcu sięga do tylnej kieszeni spodni wyjmuje tą pieprzoną komórkę. Wzdycha ciężko, widząc kto dzwoni.</p><p>- Hej – mówi cicho, odbierając połączenie.</p><p>- Cześć, Louis. – Keenan brzmi na trochę zaniepokojonego. – Wszystko w porządku? Dzwonię już czwarty raz. Byłem u ciebie, ale twoja mama powiedziała, że wyszedłeś dwie godziny temu.</p><p>Louis marszczy brwi. Nawet nie wiedział, że minęło tyle czasu.</p><p>- Tak, w porządku – odpowiada, siląc się na radosny ton. – Wyszedłem na spacer, trochę się zamyśliłem. To wszystko.</p><p>Nie jest pewien, czy Keenan mu uwierzył, bo ten milczy przez długi czas.</p><p>- Zatem w porządku. W każdym razie, szukałem cię, bo chciałem się upewnić, że dzisiejszy wieczór jest aktualny.</p><p>Louis szczypie się w grzbiet nosa, warcząc na siebie w myślach. Zupełnie zapomniał o dzisiejszym wieczorze przy piwie, który zaplanowali już jakiś czas temu.</p><p>- Tak, jasne. – Reflektuje się szybko. – O siódmej u Liama, prawda? – Upewnia się.</p><p>- Tak. Przepraszam, Louis, myślałem, że złapię cię w domu i pójdziemy na kawę, ale zrobiło się późno i…</p><p>- …musisz iść do pracy. – Louis wchodzi mu w słowo ze śmiechem. – Jasne, nie ma sprawy, kochanie. Zobaczymy się wieczorem.</p><p>- Zobaczymy się wieczorem – powtarza Keenan i milknie, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale ostatecznie sekundę później rozlega się sygnał i połączenie się kończy.</p><p>Louis przeklina i kopie się mentalnie w tyłek. Wie, że jest dupkiem, zapominając o wspólnym wieczorze, ignorując telefony od swojego chłopaka i nie mówiąc mu prawdy, ale… Po prostu nie jest na to gotowy. To nie tak, że go okłamuje.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Okłamałem Keenana – rzuca, opadając na stołek barowy.</p><p>Pub Liama jest pusty, bo nikt normalny nie przychodzi do pubu o dwunastej. Liam stoi za kontuarem, wycierając kufle i uzupełniając zapas piwa. Zerka na Louisa, podciągając rękawy koszuli, którą ma na sobie i unosi pytająco brwi.</p><p>- Właściwie, to go nie okłamałem, tylko… przemilczałem pewną kwestię.</p><p>Milknie układając głowę na blacie baru i kilka razy uderza czołem o wypolerowane drewno, a kiedy nie mówi nic dalej, Liam trzepie go ścierką przez głowę.</p><p>- Mam to z ciebie wydusić? Czy może łaskawie powiesz o co chodzi, królowo dramatu.</p><p>- Harry wrócił – mruczy, ale jest to tak stłumione, że Liam tylko ponownie uderza go w głowę. – Harry wrócił – powtarza, prostując się na stołku.</p><p>- Och. – Mina Liama rzednie i przez kilka długich minut wpatrują się w siebie milczeniu. – I nie powiedziałeś o tym Keenanowi?</p><p>Louis jęczy i kręci głową.</p><p>- Nie mogłem. Nie umiałem. Nie… nie chciałem. Kurwa, Liam, wiesz, jaki jest Keenan. Nic nie mówi, ale wiemy, co sądzi o mojej relacji z Gemmą i Anne. I co, miałem mu powiedzieć: <em>hej, kochanie, wiesz co? Do miasta wrócił Harry, no wiesz, ten który złamał mi serce i pewnie spędzimy wszyscy razem wigilię. Super, co?</em> Nieważne, jak spokojny jest Keenan, zamordowałby mnie.</p><p>- Raczej zamordowałby jego. I, cóż, może bym mu w tym pomógł. – Liam ignoruje spojrzenie, jakie posyła mu Louis i mówi dalej. – Poza tym i tak się dowie. Holmes Chapel to małe miasto, a taka wiadomość, jak powrót pieprzonego, sławnego Harry’ego Stylesa nie umknie niczyjej uwadze.</p><p>- Zwłaszcza, że nie jest sam…</p><p>- Co masz na myśli? – Liam marszczy brwi, wyłapując to ciche mamrotanie.</p><p>Louis mentalnie kopie się w tyłek.</p><p>- On ma <em>córkę, </em>Liam – mówi w końcu.</p><p>Liam po prostu wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem. W milczeniu sięga po kufel i nalewa do niego ulubione piwo Louisa, a potem podsuwa mu je. To najlepszy dowód na to, że jest wstrząśnięty, bo zwykle nie jest pierwszym, który proponuje piwo. Zwłaszcza o tak wczesnej porze.</p><p>Louis przyjmuje to z wdzięcznością i upija łyk. Siedzą tak, pogrążeni w milczeniu, aż w końcu Liam pyta cicho:</p><p>- Widziałeś go?</p><p>- Nie… - Louis potrząsa głową. – Nie. Byliśmy wczoraj u Anne na kolacji, jego nie było, musiał pojechać do Londynu czy coś. – Wzrusza ramionami, kołysząc kuflem i wpatrując się jak piwo obija się o ścianki naczynia. – Ale jego córka tam była. Jest… jest słodkim dzieckiem – mówi łagodnie.</p><p>- Louis…</p><p>- Wiem. Wiem. – Louis podnosi wzrok i uśmiecha się słabo. – Jego powrót niczego nie zmienia, Li. Harry Styles to przeszłość.</p><p>Ma wrażenie, że obaj wiedzą, że to kłamstwo. Jest wdzięczny, że Liam nie mówi tego na głos.</p><p>Spędza w pubie jeszcze godzinę, dopijając swoje piwo i starając się zebrać w sobie. Pozbierać wszystkie kawałki, które kiedyś już starannie zbierał i sklejał. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie musiał to zrobić ponownie. Nawet tego nie rozważał. Musi przyznać jednak sam przed sobą, że to wszystko nie rozsypało się tylko przez sam powrót Harry’ego do miasta. Klej, którym sklejał te drobinki puszczał powoli każdego dnia, gdy pozwalał sobie na myśli o byłym chłopaku. I choć starał się, naprawdę się starał, czasami jego myśli wędrowały nieproszone, nieświadomie.</p><p>- Pierwszej miłości się nie zapomina – mruczy do siebie, dopijając resztkę piwa. – Dzięki, Li – mówi, odstawiając pusty kufel na ladę. – Będę się zbierał. Widzimy się wieczorem, tak?</p><p>Opuszcza bar, odprowadzany badawczym spojrzeniem przyjaciela.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ma zamiar wrócić do domu, wziąć prysznic, zjeść dobry obiad i zdecydowanie nie myśleć o Harrym, o Rosie, o niczym, co wiąże się ze Stylesami. Robił to każdego dnia przez ostatnie osiem lat. Powrót Harry’ego nie powinien tego zmienić.</p><p>Louis już dawno przebolał stratę Harry’ego. Przebolał to, że młodszy chłopak odszedł i nigdy się nie odezwał. Zapomniał o nim. Wyrzucił go ze swojego życia.</p><p>- Dlaczego to brzmi jak kłamstwo? – mówi do siebie, przemierzając ulice.</p><p>Czuje się podle po wizycie u Liama, bo w końcu Liam także przyjaźnił się z Harrym. Cóż, może to zbyt mocne słowo, ale znali się i lubili, byli ze sobą blisko, a potem Harry wyjechał i zostawił za sobą Louisa, który się rozpadł i Liam był tam, by go pozbierać. I być może to jest jednym z powodów, dla których Liam jest gotów zamordować Harry’ego; to, że widział Louisa załamanego.</p><p>- Koniec – warczy, zatrzymując się nagle i spogląda w szybę auta zaparkowanego przy ulicy, obserwując swoje odbicie. Przesuwa dłonią przez potargane włosy, a potem pociera swoją twarz, opuchnięte oczy i krótki, ostry zarost. – Weź się w garść, Tomlinson. To nie koniec świata. To przeszłość. Teraz pójdziesz do domu, weźmiesz ten pieprzony prysznic, odpoczniesz i pójdziesz do baru ze swoim chłopakiem i przyjaciółmi, i <em>nie będziesz</em> myślał o Harrym, pieprzonym, Stylesie. A potem, jeśli przypadkiem go spotkasz, uśmiechniesz się i spytasz, jak się ma, bo jesteś <em>pieprzonym</em> dorosłym, a nie nastolatkiem ze złamanym sercem. I pójdziesz dalej.</p><p>Kiwa głową, na potwierdzenie swych słów i obraca się, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia pary staruszków, przechodzących obok.</p><p>I zamiera.</p><p>W jakiś sposób, orientuje się, dotarł na ulicę, przy której mieszka Anne. I widzi, jak na podjazd jej domu wjeżdża czarne auto, które z pewnością do niej nie należy. Nie potrafi się ruszyć, obserwując to wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości. Widzi, jak w zwolnionym filmie, jak drzwi domu otwierają się i wybiega z niego Rosalie; jest na boso, ubrana tylko w krótkie, zielone spodenki i żółtą bluzkę, a jej włosy powiewają za nią, gdy zbiega po schodkach ganku. Drzwi czarnego samochodu otwierają się i wychodzi z niego Harry.</p><p>Louis nie może uwierzyć w to, jak wysoki jest teraz Harry. Zawsze był od niego wyższy, ale teraz zdaje się, że urósł jeszcze bardziej. Wciąż jest szczupły i umięśniony, i <em>nieporadny</em>.</p><p>A potem uśmiecha się olśniewająco, tym uśmiechem, który powoduje, że dołeczki w jego policzkach się pogłębiają. Tym, w którym Louis się zakochał.</p><p>Widzi, jak Harry mówi coś, ale jest zbyt daleko, by to usłyszeć, więc obserwuje, jak mężczyzna kuca, rozkładając ręce, a Rosalie wpada w jego objęcia, obejmując go za szyję. Harry wstaje i okręca się, podtrzymując córkę, i serce Louisa boli.</p><p>Odwraca się i odbiega, ignorując pieczenie oczu.</p><p>
  <em>Jak pieprzony nastolatek ze złamanym sercem.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>            Harry zameldował się w hotelu. To nie było nic luksusowego, ale też nie żadna speluna, jak obawiała się jego mama. Zostawił bagaże przy drzwiach i usiadł na łóżku, wpatrując się tępo w widok za oknem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Był sam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Louis nie przyjechał z nim. Zostawił go na dworcu, z głupimi słowami, głupim całusem w czoło, jak głupiego, zakochanego szczeniaka, którego się pozbywa, gdy podrośnie i się znudzi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Oczy wciąż go szczypały od płaczu, ale nie miał już sił, by płakać. Powoli położył się, czując wszechogarniającą pustkę.</em>
</p><p> <em>Pustka ta towarzyszyła mu przez całe dnie. Londyn był piękny, ale nie cieszył go widok ludzi, budynków, kolorowych liści na drzewach. Próbował zrozumieć, naprawdę próbował. Wmawiał sobie, że Louis chciał dać mu szansę na spróbowanie swoich sił, chciał jego szczęścia, ale jednocześnie, jak Louis mógł tak po prostu spakować jego walizki i zawieźć na dworzec, niemalże wpychając go do pociągu? Jak mógł nie chcieć pojechać razem z nim, jak mógł </em>nie<em> odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, to cholernie ważne pytanie, nawet, jeśli Harry zadał je bez pierścionka.</em></p><p>
  <em>            Do cholery, poprosił go o rękę, a Louis nawet nie odpowiedział!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            I w końcu, pustkę zastąpiła złość. Wypełniła go całego. Kiedy w końcu podpisał umowę i zaczął nagrywać pierwsze piosenki na swój album, był wściekły. Na Louisa, na cały świat, na Louisa, na swoją mamę, na Louisa, na Londyn, na Louisa…</em>
</p><p><em>            Przelewał tę złość w piosenki, a potem zapijał to także w najróżniejszych barach, jakie oferował Londyn. A potem złość przerodziła się we wściekłość, gdy jego menażer poinformował go o tym, że </em>nie, w żadnym wypadku nie może ujawnić swojej seksualności<em>. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć. Nie chciał, nie mógł ponownie wejść do szafy. Ale, jednocześnie, nie mógł wrócić do domu, nie osiągnąwszy niczego. Nie mógł, bo to oznaczałoby spojrzenie w oczy Louisa, który chciał, by pojechał, by osiągnął to wszystko. I nawet jeśli w tamtej chwili Harry go nienawidził, nie chciał go zawieść. Nie chciał go zawieść lub dać mu satysfakcji, gdyby okazało się, że nie jest wystarczający. Sam już nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ostatecznie zgodził się na to wszystko. W swojej złości, w swojej wściekłości i gniewie, zgodził się na ukrywanie, na ustawki, na wszystko, czego chciał zarząd.</em></p><p>
  <em>            I tak nie miał do czego… do kogo… wracać.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>            Szybko wybił się na szczyt. Jego single utrzymywały się przez długie tygodnie na listach przebojów, teledyski pobijały rekordy odtwarzań, a album sprzedawał się w milionowych nakładach.</em>
</p><p><em>            A potem, popełnił błąd. W swojej złości na Louisa, na to, że chłopak nie odezwał się do niego przez cały rok, w złości na samego siebie za brak odwagi, by samemu zadzwonić, napisać, </em>pojechać<em>… popełnił błąd. Błąd, którego jednak później nie mógł żałować.</em></p><p>
  <em>            Sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało. Był w barze ze znajomymi, bawił się dobrze, pił dużo, a potem wylądował w łóżku. Ale nie sam. Następnego ranka obudził się obok pięknej dziewczyny, z kacem, zupełnie nagi.</em>
</p><p><em>            Margaret, studentka medycyny, nie była jedną z tych dziewczyn, które oczekiwały związku lub chciały podzielić się z prasą informacjami o gorącej nocy z gwiazdą pop. </em>Całe szczęście<em>. Była w porządku. Tego ranka uśmiechnęła się i podziękowała mu za świetną zabawę i wyszła, nie zostawiając swojego numeru ani nie żądając jego. I to mogłoby być na tyle, gdyby nie wróciła do jego mieszkania kilka tygodni później, blada, zdenerwowana i w ciąży.</em></p><p> </p><p> Harry nie wie, jakim cudem przeżył ten okres, w którym Margaret była w ciąży. Jadąc do Londynu, przypomina sobie, jak powiedziała mu, że ona nie może i nie chce zatrzymać tego dziecka. <em>Jego</em> dziecka. Powiedziała mu wprost, że niczego od niego nie oczekuje, nie chce jego pieniędzy ani pierwszej okładki w jakimś pismaku. Chciała tylko, by wiedział. By wiedział, że jest w ciąży i zamierza urodzić. A potem, być może, oddać do adopcji.</p><p> Pamięta, jak w oszołomieniu opadł przed nią na kolana i prosił, by tego nie robiła. Prosił, by oddała dziecko jemu, bo nie mógł znieść nawet przez sekundę myśli, że jego dziecko miałoby wychowywać się bez niego.</p><p> Tamtego dnia dużo rozmawiali i okazało się, że Margaret naprawdę jest świetną dziewczyną. Nie była jednak gotowa na to, by porzucić studia i zostać matką. Harry, jeśli ma być szczery, też nie był na to gotowy. Miał tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata, właśnie wybił się na szczyt i dopiero rozpoczynał swoją karierę, a dziecko mogło to wszystko zaprzepaścić. Prawdopodobnie powinien zgodzić się z Margaret i oddać ich dziecko do adopcji, ale sama ta myśl sprawiała, że czuł się chory.</p><p> Więc, kiedy Margaret urodziła, odeszła, zrzekając się wszelkich praw do ich córki. A on wrócił do domu z małym zawiniątkiem. Ze swoją Rosalie.</p><p> Mruczy do siebie, przypominając sobie ten pierwszy wspólny dzień, to, jak Rosalie chwyciła go za palec i trzymała mocno, zaskakująco mocno i patrzyła na niego, jakby chciała się upewnić, że on nigdzie nie odejdzie.</p><p> Następne dni, tygodnie, miesiące i lata były istnym szaleństwem. Ale, jakoś dali radę. Harry wciąż tworzył, wciąż koncertował, choć wymagało to wiele organizacji i pomocy ze strony Nialla, który był gitarzystą w jego zespole i okazał się najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego mógł oczekiwać.</p><p> Harry wzdycha, hamując i zatrzymując się w korku.</p><p>- <em>A teraz, zwolnijmy nieco  </em>– mówi spiker radiowy – <em>i posłuchajmy naszego ulubieńca. Wiemy, że tak jak i my, macie nadzieję usłyszeć go jeszcze na żywo, ale póki co musimy zadowolić się tym przepięknym nagraniem</em>.</p><p> Rozbrzmiewa muzyka, i Harry przymyka oczy, wsłuchując się w swój własny głos.</p><p>
  <em>- Now you were standing there right in front of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hold on, it’s getting harder to breath</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of a sudden these lights are blinding me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never notices how bright they would be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw in the corner there is a photograph</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It lies there alone on its bed of broken glass</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This bed was never made for two</em>
</p><p><em>- I’ll keep my eyes wide open – </em>śpiewa cicho, zupełnie nieświadomie. – <em>I’ll keep my arms wide open…. Don’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me go ‘cause I’m tired of feeling alone… Don’t let me, don’t let me go ‘cause I’m tired of feeling alone</em>. – Jego głos załamuje się i wściekle uderza w radio, wyłączając je.  </p><p> Pociąga nosem i ociera policzki, wstydząc się, że spłynęły po nich łzy. Wzdryga się, gdy słyszy za sobą klakson i uświadamia sobie, że korek nieco się rozluźnił, więc wrzuca bieg i rusza do przodu, przeklinając samego siebie.</p><p> Cisza, która teraz wypełnia samochód sprawia, że jego myśli zdają się brzmieć głośniej. Nie może przestać myśleć o piosence, o piosence, którą napisał z myślą o Louisie. Jak, zresztą, większość swoich piosenek. Pamięta dokładnie, kiedy ją napisał. To był wieczór, kiedy Rosalie płakała tak strasznie, mając zaledwie miesiąc, a Harry nie potrafił jej uspokoić. Nie pomagało kołysanie, nucenie, noszenie, i w końcu, z tej bezsilności, sam zaczął płakać. Jakoś, jego telefon wypadł z kieszeni spodni i kiedy pochylił się, by go podnieść, Rosie machnęła rączką, a sekundę później na ekranie pojawiło się stare zdjęcie Louisa, którego nigdy nie usunął.</p><p> To sprawiło, że załkał, a słowa same pojawiły się w jego głowie, gdy tulił do siebie córeczkę. I to była ta chwila, kiedy trzymał ją na rękach, a ona, w końcu, zasypiała, gdy zrozumiał, że wciąż go kocha. I będzie kochał go do końca swojego życia, tak samo, jak kocha Rosalie.</p><p>- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś szczęśliwy… - mówi cicho, zaciskając palce na kierownicy. – Mam nadzieję, że odnalazłeś swoje szczęście, Lou, nawet, jeśli nie przy mnie.</p><p>~*~</p><p>- Cześć, Olly. – Harry wita się z blondynem, wchodząc do studia.</p><p>- Harry!</p><p> Olly, jak zwykle, kipi wręcz energią i optymizmem, i to jest coś, co Harry zawsze w nim doceniał. Siadają na kanapie, przy niskim stoliku kawowym zastawionym najróżniejszymi ciastkami, owocami i kilkoma rodzajami kaw i herbat. Wymieniają uprzejmości i rozmawiają na niezobowiązujące tematy, ale w końcu Olly klaszcze w ręce i pochyla się w stronę Harry’ego, uśmiechając się.</p><p>- No dobrze – mówi wesoło. – Ale robi się późno, a ja mam do nagrania jeszcze jeden kawałek. Wiesz, jak jest – dodaje, mrugając do niego. – Za chwilę zleci się tu cały mój zespół i jestem pewien, że cię osaczą. Wiesz, jak cię uwielbiają. Więc, póki jeszcze jesteśmy sami, pokaż mi, co dla mnie masz.</p><p> Harry śmieje się i powoli wyciąga z torby skórzany notes. Waha się chwilę, nim go otwiera i spogląda na Olly’ego niepewnie, przygryzając wargę.</p><p>- Właściwie… - mówi powoli. – To nie jest to, nad czym pracowałem. Oczywiście, jeśli będziesz chciał to wrócę do pracy nad tamtą piosenką, ale… tu mam coś nowego i pomyślałem…</p><p> Olly wyciąga do niego niecierpliwie rękę i Harry podaje mu otwarty notatnik. Obserwuje, jak mężczyzna czyta tekst i nerwowo zaciska dłonie. Rzadko kiedy denerwuje się tym, czy komuś spodoba się napisana przez niego piosenka, ale ta jest wyjątkowa, bo od dawna nie pisał tak prosto z serca.</p><p>- I… - pyta w końcu, gdy cisza przedłuża się niekomfortowo.</p><p>- Myślę… - Olly potrząsa głową. – Wybacz, stary, ale myślę, że ta piosenka jest przeznaczona dla kogoś innego. Jest świetna – dodaje, gdy widzi minę Harry’ego. – Jest piękna, Harry. Ale myślę, że to ty powinieneś ją śpiewać, nie ja. To… - Unosi notatnik. – To jesteś ty.</p><p>- Wiesz, że już nie występuję, Olly – mówi, odbierając od niego notes.</p><p>- To nie znaczy, że nie możesz do tego wrócić. – Murs mruga do niego zawadiacko. – Powinieneś nad tym pomyśleć, wiesz? Wiem, że pewnie się spieszysz, słyszałem, że masz się spotkać z Horanem, ale może… mógłbyś zaśpiewać choć kawałek tego? No wiesz – dodaje, widząc, jak Harry unosi brew. – Skoro masz zamiar schować to do szuflady, to chciałbym choć raz to usłyszeć.</p><p> Harry przewraca oczami, ale w końcu odchrząkuje i zaczyna śpiewać. Kiedy kończy, Olly przygląda mu się z zagadkowym uśmiechem na twarzy.</p><p>- Niesamowite, stary – mówi miękko. – I wiesz co? Chciałbym, żebyś popracował nad Dear Darlin’. Jak skończysz, po prostu mi to wyślij. Po tym, co teraz usłyszałem, wiem, że nie będą potrzebne żadne konsultacje.</p><p> Harry uśmiecha się do niego i wstaje, otrzepując spodnie. Kiedy jest już przy drzwiach, zatrzymuje go głos Olly’ego.</p><p>- Styles. Napisałeś to na kolanie, prawda?</p><p> Harry tylko się śmieje.</p><p> </p><p>- Styles! Nareszcie! – woła Niall, gdy tylko Harry wchodzi do jego mieszkania.</p><p> Klepie go mocno po plecach i Harry odwzajemnia uścisk, uśmiechając się ciepło. Jakkolwiek Niall potrafi być irytujący, jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i cholernie za nim tęsknił.</p><p>- Zaraz. A gdzie moja mała zeberka?</p><p>- Została w domu – odpowiada Harry, zrzucając na podłogę pustą paczkę po chipsach i opada na kanapę. – Niemalże wyrzuciła mnie z domu, bo mają mieć dziś z moją mamą i Gemmą <em>babski wieczór</em> – mówi znacząco.</p><p>- Jestem pewien, że jest zachwycona. – Niall śmieje się wesoło. – A to oznacza, że my możemy mieć męski wieczór – dodaje, poruszając brwiami. – Dobrze, że mam piwo w lodówce.</p><p>- Zawsze masz piwo w lodówce.</p><p>- I zamówiłem pizzę – kontynuuje, udając, że nie słyszał.</p><p>- Jakżeby inaczej…</p><p> Niall ignoruje go całkowicie i idzie do kuchni, by po chwili wrócić z czteropakiem zimnego alkoholu i kolejnymi paczkami chipsów, a gdy zajmuje miejsce na kanapie, patrzy na Harry’ego oczekująco.</p><p>- Co? – pyta Harry, sięgając po butelkę.</p><p>- Co <em>co?</em> – Niall niemal podskakuje. – Więc? Widziałeś go? Rozmawiałeś z nim? Pocałowaliście się?</p><p> Harry niemalże krztusi się piwem i spogląda na Nialla z wyrzutem. Ten jednak tylko wzrusza ramionami, otwierając paczkę i od razu wrzucając do buzi całą garść chipsów.</p><p>- Nie wróciłem do Holmes Chapel dla Louisa, Niall – mówi cicho.</p><p>- Tak, oczywiście, bla, bla bla. – Niall przewraca oczami.</p><p>- Oczywiście. – Harry powtarza z naciskiem.</p><p>- Posłuchaj, Styles. – Niall opiera się wygodnie na poduszkach i otwiera butelkę, wyciągając nogi i opiera stopy o stół. – Nie wciskaj mi kitu, dobra? I <em>nie waż się</em> mi przerywać – dodaje, gdy widzi minę Harry’ego. – Przez ostatnie lata nasłuchałem się o Louisie tyle, że czuję się tak, jakbym go znał. Połowa pieprzonego świata może się tak czuć, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że każda twoja piosenka jest przynajmniej częściowo o nim. Kurwa, myślałeś o nim przez całe dziewięć lat. Myślałeś o nim, tęskniłeś za nim i kochałeś go przez cały twój pobyt w Londynie, a teraz śmiesz mi mówić, że wyjechałeś do zatęchłego Holmes Chapel, ze wszystkich miejsc na ziemi, bo tam mieszka twoja mama i siostra? Nie jestem kretynem, Harry. Nie przeszkadzała ci odległość, gdy mieszkaliście tutaj, więc równie dobrze mogłeś uciec z Rosalie w <em>każde pieprzone miejsce na świecie</em>, ale wybrałeś Holmes Chapel, ponieważ jest tam Louis i <em>nie</em> mów mi, że on nie ma z tym nic wspólnego.</p><p> Harry po prostu na niego patrzy. Przez długą chwilę nie jest nawet świadomy tego, że ma otwarte usta. I, cóż, może poniekąd Niall ma rację. <em>Mógł</em> wyjechać gdziekolwiek. Ale zdecydował się wrócić do rodzinnego miasta.</p><p> Niall jednak wygląda na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie, więc mówi:</p><p>- Rosie też miała tu coś do powiedzenia. <em>Tęskniła</em> za babcią i ciocią.</p><p>- Oczywiście, że tęskniła. To wciąż jednak nie tłumaczy wszystkiego. Zwłaszcza twojej nowej piosenki.</p><p> Harry jęczy, zakrywając twarz dłonią.</p><p>- Pieprzony Murs już do ciebie pisał? – mruczy, zażenowany.</p><p>- Oczywiście, że tak, bo widzisz, Olly jest dobrym kumplem i informuje mnie o ważnych rzeczach. Na przykład takich, jak <em>Happier</em>.</p><p>- Skoro o tym wiesz, to po co w ogóle pytasz? – Harry warczy i nie może nic poradzić na to, że jest trochę zirytowany.</p><p>- Hej, po prostu chcę poznać szczegóły – mówi Niall, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście. – Chcę tylko pomóc, stary…</p><p>- Tak… - Harry wzdycha ciężko i spogląda na niego, upijając łyk piwa. – Przepraszam, Ni. Po prostu… Widziałem go. Pierwszego dnia, gdy przyjechaliśmy. Poszedłem na spacer, a potem nagle on tam był i…</p><p>- Rozmawiałeś z nim? – Niall pyta miękko, gdy Harry milknie.</p><p>- Nie. – Potrząsa głową. – Nawet mnie nie widział. On… on ma kogoś, Niall. Jest szczęśliwy.</p><p>- Przykro mi, stary – mówi Niall po chwili ciszy, poklepując go po ramieniu.</p><p>- Powinienem się tego spodziewać. Minęło dziewięć lat. To tylko… Wiesz, kiedy wróciłem wszystko wydawało się takie samo jak wtedy, gdy wyjeżdżałem i przez chwilę… przez chwilę miałem nadzieję. Nie wiem. – Potrząsa gwałtownie głową. – Może byłoby mi łatwiej gdybym wiedział wcześniej.</p><p>- Ale nie wiedziałeś, bo jesteś kretynem, który zamiast zawalczyć, wolał udawać, że Louis Tomlinson nie istnieje. A jednocześnie usychać za nim z tęsknoty.</p><p>- Niall, on mnie odrzucił – mówi Harry, powtarzając to, co powtarzał wielokrotnie za każdym razem, gdy ten temat był poruszany.</p><p> Niall jedynie kręci głową, ale wie lepiej, więc nie wdaje się w tę dyskusję. To nie ma sensu.</p><p>- Ale wiesz, że to, że tobie wydaje się, że on jest szczęśliwy, to nie znaczy, że tak jest.</p><p>- Niall. Proszę, nie.</p><p> Więc Niall milknie, ale Harry jest pewien, że temat nie jest jeszcze zakończony. Zna Nialla i jego chorą, dziwną obsesję na punkcie jego życia miłosnego. Spędzają wieczór przy piwie, oglądając mecz za meczem i obżerając się pizzą. Kiedy Niall odrzuca do kartonu przypalony brzeg, obraca się do Harry’ego i Harry już wie, co go czeka.</p><p>- Więc, panie Styles – mówi, przeciągając samogłoski. – Może pokażesz mi tę cudną piosenkę, o której wspominał mi Olly?</p><p> Harry jęczy, ale sięga ponad oparciem kanapy po swoją torbę i wyłuskuje z niej notes. Rzuca go niedbale chłopakowi i patrzy, jak Niall zręcznie przewraca kartki, odnajdując odpowiedni tytuł. Stopa Horana porusza się rytmicznie i Harry już wie, że chłopak układa w głowie melodię.</p><p>- Zaśpiewasz? – pyta w końcu.</p><p> Przewracając oczami, Harry zaczyna nucić pod nosem kawałek piosenki, a potem wzrusza niedbale ramionami.</p><p>- Myślałeś o tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy ostatnio?</p><p>- Niall…</p><p>- Ja tylko mówię – Niall mówi ugodowo – że nie warto zamykać się na wszystkie możliwości, Harry. Zarząd wciąż za tobą czeka, rozmawiałem z nimi. To wszystko może wyglądać inaczej. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał. Przemyśl to i może przyjedź na spotkanie z nimi? Wiesz, ty też możesz być jeszcze szczęśliwy. To wszystko co miałem do powiedzenia.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Tego wieczora, leżąc na kanapie w salonie Horana, Harry myśli o tym, co powiedział jego przyjaciel. Myśli o wszystkich konsekwencjach możliwej decyzji i nienawidzi siebie za to, jak bardzo go to kusi. Sięga pod poduszkę, wyjmując skórzany notes i powoli przewraca kartki, przesuwając palcami po literach wypisanych czarnym tuszem.</p><p>            Jego serce zaciska się boleśnie.</p><p>            Spogląda na zegarek i stwierdza, że jest jeszcze dość wcześnie. Rosalie pewnie już śpi – przynajmniej powinna już spać – ale jego mama na pewno wciąż czuwa. Wyciąga telefon i wybiera znany numer, ale waha się. Jego wzrok pada na kotwicę wytatuowaną na nadgarstku i pociera ją kciukiem. Ostatecznie, chowa telefon i poduszkę, i obraca się na bok, zamykając oczy.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>            Podróż powrotna do Holmes Chapel mija mu szybko i nim się ogląda, parkuje pod swoim domem rodzinnym, a Rosalie wybiega na powitanie. Przez krótką sekundę ma dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje, ale gdy rozgląda się dyskretnie, trzymając Rosie nikogo nie zauważa.</p><p>            Rosalie trajkocze wesoło, opowiadając mu o wszystkim, co robiła z babcią Anne i ciocią Gemmą i Harry zaczyna się niepokoić, gdy w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch minut nie wzięła oddechu.</p><p>- Zatrzymaj się, robaczku – mówi, kładąc jej dłonie na ramiona. Kuca przed nią, by znaleźć się na jej poziomie i uśmiecha się, całując ją w czoło. – Opowiesz mi wszystko, tylko weź głęboki oddech, tak? Usiądziemy sobie z babcią, wypijemy zimną lemoniadę i…</p><p>            Rosalie bierze przesadnie głęboki oddech i wydmuchuje powietrze, zdmuchując grzywkę wchodzącą jej do oczu. Wygląda na poirytowaną, że musi czekać, ale już po chwili uśmiecha się promiennie i ciągnie go za rękę do salonu.</p><p>            W pobliżu nie ma Anne, ale z kuchni dobiega go brzdęk naczyń, więc domyśla się, że jego mama jest właśnie tam. I rzeczywiście, po chwili kobieta wchodzi do salonu z tacą, na której niesie dzbanek i trzy wysokie szklanki, i Rosie podbiega do niej, by pomóc rozlać napój do szklanek.</p><p>- Cześć, mamo.</p><p>- Cześć, kochanie. – Anne mówi łagodnie, siadając naprzeciwko niego. – Podróż minęła dobrze?</p><p>            Harry kiwa głową, wyciągając nogi. Chce coś powiedzieć, ale zostaje zaatakowany przez swoją siedmioletnią córkę, która wspina się na jego kolana i obejmuje rękami za szyję.</p><p>- Było c-u-d-o-w-n-i-e! – wykrzykuje radośnie. – Ciocia Gemma zrobiła góóóóórę popcornu i wszystko zjadłyśmy! I miałyśmy maraton z Harrym, tato! Bo wiesz, to jest wingardium leviosa, a nie leviosaaaa. I ciocia Gemma pomalowała mi paznokcie, zobacz! – Macha mu przed oczami dłonią i Harry dostrzega żółty lakier na jej krótko obciętych paznokciach. – I upiekłyśmy z babcią babeczki czekoladowe i sama je udekorowałam, i… - Rosalie milknie na chwilę, a potem unosi palec. – Poczekaj chwilę.</p><p>            Nagle zeskakuje i wybiega z salonu, a Harry patrzy na swoją mamę z uniesionymi brwiami.</p><p>- Dałyście jej do picia jakiegoś energetyka? – pyta i robi szybki unik, gdy kobieta rzuca w niego poduszką.</p><p>- Jest podekscytowana. – Anne mówi, rozbawiona.</p><p>- To widzę.</p><p>            Już po chwili Rosie wbiega z powrotem, niosąc ostrożnie muffinkę, ozdobioną bitą śmietaną i posypką.</p><p>- Zostawiłam jedną dla ciebie. Pamiętałam! – mówi dumnie, podając mu smakołyk.</p><p>            Harry uśmiecha się do niej i, widząc jej oczekujące spojrzenie, wgryza się w babeczkę. Przesadnie przewraca oczami i klepie się po brzuchu, a dziewczynka chichocze, zadowolona. Przez kolejne dziesięć minut opowiada ze szczegółami jak wyglądał ich wieczór i co chwilę powtarza, jak cudownie było, a Harry tylko uśmiecha się i przytakuje w odpowiednich momentach, wpatrując się w nią, zachwycony. Rosalie jest niesamowita, w tym, jak szczera potrafi być z emocjami. Wszystko dla niej jest fascynujące i ekscytujące, i każda emocja jest wymalowana na jej zaróżowionej twarzy.</p><p>- Tęskniłam za tobą – mówi w końcu, wtulając twarz w jego szyję.</p><p>- Też tęskniłem, robaczku – odpowiada, całując ją w głowę.</p><p>            Wygląda na to, że wieczór z Anne i Gemmą musiał ją wymęczyć, bo po obiedzie zaczyna ziewać i marudzić, więc Harry prowadzi ją na górę i układa w łóżku, pozwalając jej na krótką drzemkę. Gdy dziewczynka zasypia, schodzi na dół i kieruje się do kuchni, gdzie jego mama zmywa naczynia. Siada przy stole i przyciąga do siebie kubek kawy, dosypując do niego cukru i miesza w nim zawzięcie.</p><p>- Powiesz co cię trapi? – pyta Anne, wycierając mokre ręce o ręcznik.</p><p>- Skąd wiesz, że coś mnie trapi?</p><p>            Anne unosi znacząco brwi i Harry wyjmuje łyżeczkę z kubka.</p><p>- Harry?</p><p>            Kobieta siada naprzeciwko niego i wyciąga dłoń, muskając palcami jego rękę. Harry wzdycha i pociera twarz wolną dłonią, a potem uśmiecha się smutno.</p><p>- Nie wiem co robić, mamo… Zakończyłem swoją karierę, gdy Rosie miała sześć lat, bo to nas wykończało, ale teraz… Tęsknię za tym. Nie chcę tęsknić, ale tak jest. Brakuje mi <em>tworzenia</em>. A pisanie piosenek… to nie jest wystarczające. Zwłaszcza, gdy większość artystów twierdzi, że nie mogą ich zaśpiewać, bo są zbyt... <em>moje – </em>śmieje się ponuro i dmucha na parę, unoszącą się znad kubka.</p><p>- Niall mówi, że zarząd chce, żebym wrócił. – Kontynuuje. – Chcą dalej mnie prowadzić, a ja nie wiem co zrobić. Chcę być tu, z Rosalie. Chcę być przy jej pierwszym dniu w nowej szkole, na przedstawieniach, na urodzinach… Tak wiele już przegapiłem przez napięty grafik i koncerty. Ale jednocześnie… - Potrząsa głową. – Sam nie wiem. Czuję, że jeszcze nie skończyłem  i nie… - Urywa nagle.</p><p>- Nie czujesz się szczęśliwy. – Domyśla się Anne, ściskając jego dłoń. – To nic złego, kochanie, powiedzieć to na głos. Jesteś wspaniałym ojcem, Harry. Rosalie cię uwielbia. Poświęciłeś dla niej wiele i może czasami czujesz, że zrobiłeś za mało, ale tak nie jest. W tym wszystkim musisz pamiętać też o sobie. Rosalie nie będzie szczęśliwa, jeśli i ty nie będziesz szczęśliwy. – Uśmiecha się do niego ciepło. - Muzyka to twoje życie, skarbie. Każdy to widzi.  To było twoje wielkie marzenie i poświęciłeś dla niego naprawdę wiele. Szkoda by było, gdyby to wszystko poszło na marne, a na dodatek miałbyś być nieszczęśliwy. Jesteś teraz tatą, Harry i wiesz, że każdy rodzic chce dla dziecka tylko jednego: szczęścia.</p><p>- Więc co mam zrobić, mamo? – pyta, kręcąc głową. – Jeśli pójdę tą drogą, mogę unieszczęśliwić Rosalie. Ona jest zakochana w tym domu. W tobie, Gemmie… Za chwilę ma zacząć szkołę. A ja znów mam ją z tego wyrwać? Gnać za marzeniami, przez które  mogę ją stracić? Przez które straciłem… - Harry przełyka ciężko ślinę i spuszcza wzrok. – Przez które straciłem Louisa…</p><p>            Anne milczy przez chwilę, pocierając kciukiem kółeczka na wierzchu dłoni. Gdy w końcu się odzywa, mówi powoli, starannie dobierając słowa.</p><p>- Marzenia są po to, by za nimi gnać, Harry. Ale to nie oznacza, że musisz coś tracić. Poza tym… Wiele się nauczyłeś od czasu, gdy zrezygnowałeś ze śpiewania. Myślę, że, jeśli miałoby dojść do rozmów z twoim zarządem, też będziesz mieć coś do powiedzenia – mówi, mrugając do niego.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>- Tato? – Rosalie schodzi po schodach, pocierając zaspane oczy. W ręce trzyma swoją Zebrę i ciągnie ją za sobą, a pluszak, uderzając plastikowym nosem o stopnie, wydaje z każdym krokiem dziewczynki ciche „stuk”.</p><p>            W czasie tej krótkiej drzemki, jej włosy najwyraźniej zaczęły żyć własnym życiem, bo sterczą we wszystkie strony i ten widok po prostu rozczula Harry’ego. Wyciąga rękę, a Rosalie niespiesznie wdrapuje się na kanapę obok niego, i podkula nogi pod siebie, opierając głowę o jego ramię.</p><p>- Wszystko dobrze, robaczku? – pyta, gdy dziewczynka nic nie mówi.</p><p>- Zapomniało mi się – mówi i Harry uśmiecha się, słysząc jej stałe powiedzenie - …miałam ci powiedzieć, że poznałam nowe koleżanki.</p><p>- Och? Byłaś z ciocią Gemmą na placu zabaw? – pyta, zaintrygowany.</p><p>- Nie, głuptasie. One są za duże na plac zabaw. – Dziewczynka brzmi na oburzoną. – Ale są bardzo miłe i zabawne, i <em>w ogóle</em> nie pytały o ciebie – dodaje poważnym tonem.</p><p>            Harry wie, że to dla niej ważna sprawa. Rosie zawsze narzekała, że każda jej koleżanka pytała o niego. A jeśli nie koleżanka, to jej siostra lub, co gorsza, matka.</p><p>- Och – mówi, bo nie bardzo wie, co ma powiedzieć. Przez sekundę zastanawia się, czy czasem nie są to wymyślone koleżanki, ale Rosalie szybko rozwiewa te myśli, gdy mówi:</p><p>- Tak, i <em>nie uwierzysz</em> to są bliźniaczki! Są identyczne! Mają na imię Daisy i Pheoby, i mają czternaście lat. I była też Fizzie, ale ona jest starsza, ma siedemnaście lat, ale jest bardzo ładna, i mądra, i miła. – Rosalie mówi bardzo szybko, podekscytowana i nie zauważa sposobu, w jaki mięśnie Harry’ego się napinają. – Ale najbardziej polubiłam Louisa – wyznaje mu, a Harry przymyka powieki. – On jest stary tatusiu, tak stary jak ty, ale jest tak samo miły jak ty, i pozwoliłam mu mówić do siebie Rosie, bo zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi, wiesz?</p><p>            Harry milczy. Milczy bardzo długo, a Rosie szarpie go za rękę i woła: „tato! tato? tato?”, ale to wszystko wydaje się być za mgłą, a on próbuje to zrozumieć, ale jego umysł zawiesił się na słowach „<em>najbardziej polubiłam Louisa” </em>i <em>„zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi</em>”, i… to nie jest coś, czego Harry się spodziewał.</p><p>- Cieszę się, robaczku – mówi słabo i wstaje, wyswobadzając się z jej objęć. – Może poszukasz jakiejś bajki, a ja zaraz wrócę?</p><p>            Nie czeka na odpowiedź. Szybkim krokiem idzie do łazienki i przez chwilę stoi przed umywalką, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Odgarnia długie loki do tyłu i pochyla się, ochlapując twarz zimną wodą. Nie wie, ile czasu tak spędza, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie, ale w końcu czuje, jak jego serce przestaje wybijać szaleńczy rytm. Gdy się uspokaja, wychodzi i przechodząc korytarzem zauważa, że Rosie siedzi po turecku na kanapie, oglądając coś w telewizji, więc decyduje, że ma jeszcze chwilę, nim dziewczynka zacznie go szukać.</p><p>            Odnajduje swoją mamę na tarasie; Anne leży na leżaku, w pełnym słońcu, z kapeluszem na głowie i okularach przeciwsłonecznych na nosie, a w ręku trzyma książkę.</p><p>- Nie powiedziałaś mi, że Louis tu był – mówi oskarżycielskim tonem.</p><p>            Anne wzdryga się, wyraźnie zaskoczona. Spogląda na niego, opuszczając okulary na czubek nosa.</p><p>- Nie pytałeś – odpowiada spokojnie.</p><p>- Bo nie myślałem, że zrobisz coś takiego! – mówi wzburzony, unosząc głos. Przymyka powieki i oddycha głośno.</p><p>- Posłuchaj, Harry. – Anne siada, odkładając książkę na bok. Jej głos jest zaskakująco stanowczy, gdy mówi dalej. – Rosalie potrzebuje kontaktu z innymi ludźmi. Za chwilę zaczyna szkołę, a jedyne, co widziała w ostatnim tygodniu, to wnętrze tego domu i kwiaciarnię Gemmy. To nie jest dla niej zdrowe. Ona potrzebuje ludzi w swoim życiu, nie tylko ciebie, mnie czy twojej siostry. Więc stwierdziłam, że poznanie innych osób, w tym dzieci, będzie dla niej dobre. A, chcesz tego czy nie, to ty sprawiłeś, że Tomlinsonowie są jak nasza rodzina.</p><p>            Harry milczy przez chwilę, trawiąc jej słowa, aż w końcu opuszcza ramiona, pokonany i kiwa głową.</p><p>- Masz rację, mamo – mówi cicho. – Ja tylko…</p><p>- Wiem, że to nie jest dla ciebie łatwe, Harry, ale nie możesz z tego powodu krzywdzić Rosalie. Ona już jest zakochana w tej rodzinie.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>- Tommo!</p><p>            Louis uśmiecha się, słysząc bełkotliwy już głos Toma i wsuwa się do boksu, siadając obok Keenana.</p><p>- Gdzie się podziewałeś, stary?</p><p>- Byłem w łazience, Tom – odpowiada ze śmiechem. – Ile on wypił, gdy mnie nie było? – pyta Keenana pógłosem, a ten w odpowiedzi unosi dwa palce i podsuwa Louisowi kufel, wypełniony piwem.</p><p>            Louis przyjmuje go z wdzięcznością, włączając się do przyjemnej rozmowy. Miło jest tak siedzieć, w towarzystwie znajomych, pijąc zimne piwo i po prostu rozmawiać o wszystkim i niczym, co chwilę wybuchając śmiechem. Liam też z nimi siedzi, co jest miłą odmianą, bo zazwyczaj jest po drugiej stronie baru. Oczywiście, w jego szklance jest tylko pepsi i Louis nie może się powstrzymać, by nie dogryźć mu raz czy dwa, naśmiewając się z właściciela baru, który nie pije alkoholu.</p><p>- Słyszeliście nowe wieści? – pyta Tom, wrzucając do buzi garść orzeszków. – Moja Charlotte mi mówiła, że widziała naszą miastową gwiazdę – mówi przyciszonym głosem, jakby zdradzał jakąś wielką tajemnicę. – Podobno Styles wrócił, już na dobre.</p><p>            Louis robi wszystko, by wydawać się niewzruszonym, więc sięga po kufel i rozsiada się wygodniej. Widzi, jak Liam rzuca mu badawcze spojrzenie, ale nie reaguje.</p><p>- Jak myślicie, znudziło mu się życie wielkiej gwiazdy? Podobno nie przyjechał sam. – Tom ciągnie, nie zwracając uwagi na brak reakcji. – Ponoć nasz mały Harry ma córkę, możecie w to uwierzyć? – śmieje się w głos, rozlewając wokół siebie piwo. – Ma na imię Romilda czy jakoś tak.</p><p>- Rosalie. – Louis poprawia go automatycznie i niemal natychmiast żałuje, że w ogóle się odezwał, bo czuje, jak siedzący obok niego Keenan się spina.</p><p>- Jakkolwiek. – Tom wzrusza ramionami. – Ale to musi być cholernie dobra historia, bo przecież, tego, on jest gejem, no nie? Tommo, ty musisz wiedzieć o tym najlepiej – dodaje, śmiejąc się dobrodusznie i najwyraźniej w końcu dostrzega napiętą atmosferę, bo wstaje, zmieszany. – Wiecie co, panowie, idę się odlać i wracam do domu. Charlotte za mną czeka.</p><p>            Niezdarnie przeciska się między nimi i macha dłonią na pożegnanie. Louis posyła mu lekki uśmiech i sięga po orzeszki, starając się zachowywać normalnie, ale wie już, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Liam mruczy coś o konieczności sprawdzenia, jak radzi sobie nowy barman i także wstaje od stołu, zostawiając ich samych.</p><p>            Zapada niezręczna cisza, w czasie której Louis zjada niemal wszystkie orzeszki, nim w końcu decyduje się odezwać.</p><p>- Więc, jak było dzisiaj w pracy?</p><p>- Żartujesz, prawda? – Keenan brzmi na zmęczonego i rozczarowanego. – Kiedy miałeś zamiar mi o tym powiedzieć?</p><p>            Louis podnosi wzrok i spogląda w ciemne oczy mężczyzny, dostrzegając w nich smutek.</p><p>- Nie sądziłem, że to istotne…</p><p>- Nie istotne? – Jones śmieje się ponuro, kręcąc głową. – Twój były chłopak wraca do miasta i nie myślisz, że to ważne, by powiedzieć mi o tym, że się z nim widziałeś? To dlatego… To dlatego zniknąłeś dzisiaj na kilka godzin, tak? – dodaje gorzko.</p><p>- To nie tak, Keenan. – Louis kręci głową. – Nie spotkałem się z nim. Tak, byłem wczoraj u Anne na kolacji i poznałem jego córkę, ale jego nie było. <em>Nie widziałem się z nim</em> – mówi z naciskiem.</p><p>            Keenan wzdycha i wypija resztę swojego piwa. Przez długą chwilę milczy, a Louis szuka odpowiednich słów, ale nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy.</p><p>- Powinieneś mi powiedzieć, Louis – mówi w końcu z goryczą w głosie. – Jesteśmy ze sobą cztery lata i jakoś znoszę to, że wciąż widujesz się z rodziną swojego byłego, ale to… Sam nie wiem, Louis.</p><p>            Keenan wygląda na zmęczonego i pokonanego, i Louis sięga, chwytając jego dłoń. Czeka, aż mężczyzna spojrzy na niego i kiedy w końcu to robi, mówi łagodnym głosem:</p><p>- Jego powrót niczego nie zmienia, wiesz o tym, prawda?</p><p>            Pozostawia niewypowiedziane <em>kocham cię</em>, a Keenan nie odpowiada, jednak ściska jego dłoń.</p><p> </p><p> ~*~</p><p> </p><p>            Lipiec mija z zawrotną szybkością i Harry nie może w nieskończoność odkładać zapisania Rosalie do szkoły. Dlatego pewnego sierpniowego piątku wchodzi do znajomego budynku i kieruje się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.</p><p>            Rozmowa z panią Huckelberry jest przyjemna i szybka. Harry nie może uwierzyć w to, że kobieta wciąż wygląda tak samo, jak kilkanaście lat wcześniej, gdy sam uczęszczał do jej szkoły, ale to miłe, wiedzieć, że niektóre rzeczy pozostają niezmienne. Gdy kobieta przegląda dokumenty, które ze sobą przyniósł, nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi.</p><p>- Proszę – mówi starsza kobieta, zdejmując okulary z nosa.</p><p>            Harry, który siedzi tyłem do drzwi, odwraca się i jego serce zamiera.</p><p>- Ach, Louis! Masz znakomite wyczucie czasu, kochany.</p><p>            Wzrok Louisa ląduje na Harrym i on też wyraźnie zamiera, zaskoczony jego obecnością. To pozwala Harry’emu przyjrzeć mu się lepiej.</p><p>            Zauważa, że jego karmelowe włosy są nieco dłuższe i roztrzepane jak zawsze, łagodnie opadając na czoło. Naturalna opalenizna wciąż podkreśla jasne, bystre oczy, które lśnią tym niesamowitym blaskiem. Krótki zarost, którego zdecydowanie nie było wcześniej uwydatnia kości policzkowe, sprawiając, że Louis wygląda tak cholernie seksownie, nawet, jeśli ma na sobie czarną, za dużą bluzkę i jasne dżinsy, opinające się na udach. Harry nie może powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, gdy dostrzega wystające kostki i, jak zawsze, tomsy na stopach mężczyzny.</p><p>            Ta chwila, w której się sobie przyglądają, mija zbyt szybko, choć jednocześnie Harry ma wrażenie, że trwa całe wieki. To pierwszy raz, gdy widzi Louisa z bliska; wcześniej, przez cały lipiec odbywały się cotygodniowe wspólne obiady ich rodzin, jednak za każdym razem się mijali. Zupełnie tak, jakby istniała jakaś niepisana umowa, jeden z nich zawsze był nieobecny, w zależności od tego, w czyim domu akurat miał odbywać się posiłek. Jeśli Anne, Gemma i Rosalie miały iść do Tomlinsonów, Harry musiał koniecznie pracować nad piosenkami czy czymkolwiek innym, z kolei gdy obiad miał odbywać się w domu Stylesów, to Louis akurat miał randkę z Keenanem lub był umówiony z Liamem.</p><p>- Harry właśnie przyniósł dokumenty, zapisuje swoją córkę do naszej szkoły. – Wyjaśnia dyrektor Huckelberry, nie zauważając zmiany atmosfery w swoim gabinecie.</p><p>- Och. Oczywiście. – Louis kiwa głową, odwracając od niego wzrok. – Chciałem przynieść tylko poprawiony plan zajęć na nowy rok, ale mogę wrócić później, pani dyrektor. Nie będę przeszkadzać.</p><p>- Nonsens, Louis – woła kobieta, gdy Louis już odwraca się, trzymając dłoń na klamce drzwi. – Właściwie, to dobrze się zdarza, że wpadłeś. Rosalie, córka Harry’ego, dołączy do twojej klasy.</p><p>            Louis zamiera na sekundę. Gdy się odwraca, uśmiecha się lekko, wymuszenie.</p><p>- Wspaniale – mówi. – Przepraszam, pani dyrektor, ale muszę jeszcze dokończyć kilka spraw i… - Kiwa głową na pożegnanie i wychodzi pospiesznie, zamykając za sobą drzwi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            Zatrzymuje się na korytarzu, opierając dłonie o parapet okna. Zmusza się do równych oddechów, ale jego serce bije jak szalone. <em>To niesprawiedliwe</em>, myśli. Przymyka powieki i w jego umyśle pojawia się obraz Harry’ego. Zawsze był przystojny, już jako nastolatek sprawiał, że miękły kolana, ale teraz… Wiek dodał mu tylko uroku. Nie mógł tego nie zauważyć. Niegdyś miękkie loki teraz opadają mu niemal do ramion w łagodnych falach, pełne usta, które zawsze układały się w ten mały uśmiech. Długie rzęsy, rzucające cienie na blade, nieskazitelne policzki. Wyraźnie zaznaczone bicepsy i odstające  obojczyki, odsłonięte przez luźną koszulę. Karci się za te myśli, ale nie może nic na to poradzić.</p><p>            Nagle słyszy czyjeś kroki, a potem ten ktoś się zatrzymuje i odchrząkuje niezręcznie.</p><p><em>            Oczywiście</em>, myśli sarkastycznie. <em>Moje szczęście.</em></p><p>- Dobrze wyglądasz, Louis… - Harry mówi cicho.</p><p>            Jego głos jest jeszcze niższy i głębszy niż kiedyś. Louis prostuje się i unosi głowę, spoglądając na niego.</p><p>- Cześć, Harry – mówi, dumny z siebie, że jego głos jest spokojny i opanowany, i nie załamuje się na imieniu Stylesa.</p><p>            Przez chwilę patrzą na siebie w niezręcznym milczeniu, obserwując się nawzajem. Policzek Louisa drga, gdy dostrzega, jak Harry nieporadnie i z zakłopotaniem przesuwa stopami.</p><p>- Ja… - Harry znów się odzywa i unosi rękę, drapiąc się w kark. – Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że… no… to, że Rosalie jest w twojej klasie, to… to nie ja na to nalegałem.</p><p>- Oczywiście. – Louis kiwa głową, zaskoczony jego słowami. Właściwie nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, ale, cóż, nie spodziewał się tego. – Rosalie jest miłą dziewczynką, cieszę się, że będę mieć ją w swojej klasie. A teraz, przepraszam pana, panie Styles, ale jestem dość zajęty.</p><p>            Z małą satysfakcją patrzy, jak Harry mruga, zaskoczony jego ostatnimi słowami, a potem odwraca się i szybkim krokiem przemierza korytarz, nim dociera do swojej klasy. Jest z siebie dumny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        W końcu nadchodzi ten dzień, kiedy Harry nie ma wyboru i musi iść na kolację do Tomlinsonów.</p><p>        Nie może odmówić i wymyślić kolejnej wymówki. Nie wtedy, gdy Rosalie patrzy na niego błagalnie, a jego mama przypomina mu, że to tradycja; wspólny obiad w ostatni dzień wakacji. Dlatego, chcąc nie chcąc, zgadza się, a szczęście wymalowane na buzi Rosie jest czymś, czego będzie się trzymał tego wieczora.</p><p>        Gdy wybiera odpowiednią koszulę, nie może powstrzymać się od zastanawia się nad tym, czy Louis będzie na kolacji ze swoim chłopakiem. Ma nadzieję, że nie, ale postanawia, że jeśli będzie – nie pozwoli na to, by to go zraniło. Będzie tak samo chłodny, profesjonalny i zdystansowany, jak Louis tamtego dnia w szkole.</p><p>        Zakłada na siebie granatową koszulę i zostawia odpięte kilka guzików od góry, a potem wciska się w czarne spodnie. Kiedy poprawia włosy, ktoś puka do jego drzwi i do pokoju wchodzi jego mama. Wygląda pięknie, w zwiewnej sukience w kwiatowy motyw. Uśmiecha się do niego, opierając się ramieniem o futrynę drzwi.</p><p>- Cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś – mówi, rozwiewając resztę jego wątpliwości. – To wiele znaczy dla Rosie. Wiem, że to może być ciężkie, ale pamiętaj, że robisz to dla niej. Niech zobaczy, że jej tata i ukochany nauczyciel mają ze sobą przynajmniej poprawne stosunki.</p><p>        W odpowiedzi, Harry unosi kącik ust i spogląda w lustro. <em>Poprawne stosunki</em>, myśli, lekko rozbawiony. Już czuje tę niezręczną atmosferę. Mimo to, kończy się szykować i zagląda do pokoju Rosalie. Dziewczynka stoi przed swoją szafą, z rękami założonymi na biodrach, przyglądając się ubraniom w największym skupieniu. Jej zmarszczone brwi wiele mówią.</p><p>- Nie mam co założyć – fuka, gdy go zauważa.</p><p>- Masz pełną szafę sukienek, robaczku – mówi Harry, siadając na jej łóżku.</p><p>- Ale żadna nie jest <em>odpowiednia</em>, duh. – Dziewczynka wyrzuca ręce w górę, zirytowana. – Poza tym, nie mam też co założyć <em>jutro</em>, a jutro jest bardzo ważny dzień.</p><p>        Jutro rozpoczyna nową szkołę i tak bardzo, jak nie lubi się uczyć, tak jest podekscytowana poznaniem innych dzieci i dołączeniem do klasy <em>Lou</em>, mimo, iż zarówno Harry, jak i Anne, wielokrotnie jej powtarzali, że będzie musiała zwracać się do niego panie Tomlinson.</p><p>- Jutro, kochanie, założysz swój nowy mundurek. Kupiliśmy go ostatnio, pamiętasz?</p><p>        Rosie krzywi się; <em>nienawidzi</em> mundurków.</p><p>- Jest szorstki i ma okropny kolor – burczy, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Naprawdę muszę go nosić?</p><p>- Myślę, że niestety tak, robaczku.</p><p>        Dziewczynka wzdycha, pokonana.</p><p>- Co ty na to, bym pomógł ci wybrać odpowiednią sukienkę na dzisiejszy dzień? – Proponuje, uśmiechając się do niej pokrzepiająco.</p><p>- No dobrze. – Rosalie brzmi na zadowoloną, choć stara się wyglądać tak, jakby robiła mu łaskę.</p><p>        Harry wstaje i robi wielki pokaz z inspekcji szafy dziewczynki. Pomrukuje, wzdycha i prycha, oglądając jej sukienki, choć wszystkie są absolutnie przepiękne. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zastanawia się, jak to jest, że Rosalie tak uwielbia tę część garderoby, ale gardzi różowym kolorem i lalkami; jej kolekcja resorówek zawstydziłaby każdego chłopca. Nie to, żeby miał coś przeciwko temu.</p><p>        W końcu wydaje z siebie okrzyk tryumfu i wyciąga wieszak z fioletową sukienką, ozdobioną kilkoma kremowymi wstążkami.</p><p>- Co o tym myślisz? – pyta, pokazując ją córce.</p><p>- Hm… - Rosalie marszczy brwi i drapie się palcem po brodzie. Harry wpatruje się w nią wielkimi oczami; nigdy nie widział u niej takiego gestu, ale doskonale pamięta, kto w ten sam sposób udawał, że poważnie myśli. – Może być. – Decyduje w końcu, biorąc ją od Harry’ego i przerywając tym samym jego rozważania.</p><p>- Co zrobimy z twoimi włosami, robaczku?</p><p>        Rosalie, która właśnie przykładała do siebie sukienkę, by zobaczyć w lustrze, jak będzie wyglądała, odwraca się do niego szybko.</p><p>- O nie – mówi, grożąc mu palcem. – Włosy zostaw mi w spokoju, tato.</p><p>- Ale…</p><p>- Nie. Uczesze mnie ciocia Gemma, tato. Albo Louis, gdy już tam dotrzemy. Proszę, trzymaj swoje ręce <em>z dala</em> od moich włosów.</p><p>        Harry prycha, oburzony. Jasne, jego zdolności fryzjerskie ograniczały się do zrobienia kitki, ale nie uważa, by był to powód, by rezygnować z jego pomocy.</p><p>- Nie przejmuj się, tatku – mówi Rosie, poklepując go po przedramieniu. Harry domyśla się, że chciała dosięgnąć jego ramienia, ale nawet stając na palcach nie dałaby rady. – Nie każdy musi mieć talent do <em>frajerstwa</em>.</p><p>        Harry wybucha śmiechem.</p><p>        Okazuje się, że Gemma spotka się z nimi na miejscu, więc Rosalie wędruje dumnie ulicą, z włosami spływającymi aż do łopatek. Decydują się iść na nogach, bo dom Tomlinsonów znajduje się tylko kilka ulic dalej i po krótkim, przyjemnym spacerze są już na miejscu. Gemma właśnie parkuje swojego żółtego garbusa przy chodniku, bo na podjeździe stoi czerwony, nieco poobijany pickup, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Jakoś nie sądzi, by był to samochód Jay.</p><p>- W porządku, Harry. – Słyszy ciepły głos swojej siostry i czuje, jak jej drobna dłoń wślizguje się do jego. Uśmiecha się do niej z wdzięcznością i bierze głęboki oddech, gdy Rosalie puka głośno do drzwi.</p><p>        Otwiera im Jay, uśmiechając się olśniewająco. Nawet jeśli widok Harry’ego ją zaskakuje, nie daje tego po sobie poznać, tylko wpuszcza ich do środka, witając ciepło.</p><p>        Harry rozgląda się dyskretnie po domu, zauważając, że i tutaj nie zmieniło się zbyt wiele. Na ścianie przy schodach wciąż wiszą zdjęcia wszystkich Tomlinsonów, i Harry uśmiecha się na ten widok. Dostrzega nawet kilka tych, które sam zrobił. Ze smutkiem myśli o tym, ile czasu minęło od wykonania tych zdjęć i jak wiele się zmieniło.</p><p>- Harry! – To Fizzie wpada na niego, przytulając go mocno. – Nie wierzę, że przyszedłeś – mówi cicho, tak, że tylko on może to usłyszeć.</p><p>        Mężczyzna przytula ją lekko i uśmiecha się do niej z wdzięcznością. Dziewczyna ciągnie go lekko za rękę w stronę salonu i Harry zauważa, że wszyscy już tam są. Rozgląda się za Rosalie i jego serce kuje nieco, gdy dostrzega, że dziewczynka siedzi na podłodze między kolanami Louisa, który zręcznie przesuwa palcami przez pasma jej włosów. Dopiero po chwili zauważa mężczyznę, siedzącego obok Louisa.</p><p>        Pomimo tego, że siedzi, Harry szybko orientuje się, że mężczyzna jest wysoki. Ma szerokie ramiona i krótkie blond włosy, uniesione w eleganckim quiffie. Jest przystojny, z mocno zarysowaną szczęką i wystylizowaną brodą, a jego niebieskie oczy wpatrują się w Harry’ego i mężczyzna wzdryga się nieznacznie, dostrzegając w nich chłód.</p><p>        Wkrótce zasiadają do stołu (Rosalie z dwoma przepięknymi warkoczami, opadającymi na jej ramiona) i przypuszczenia Harry’ego się sprawdzają: atmosfera <em>jest</em> niezręczna. Oczywiście, może mu się tak tylko wydawać, bo przyjazne rozmowy wypełniają ciszę pomiędzy stukaniem sztućców, ale Harry dostrzega sposób, w jaki wzrok Louisa prześlizguje się po nim, zupełnie tak, jakby wcale nie było go przy stole i to, jak Keenan (Harry wyłapuje to imię w trakcie rozmowy, bo jakoś żaden z mężczyzn nie wykazał inicjatywy, by się sobie przedstawić) rzuca mu ostre, ostrzegające spojrzenia.</p><p>        Dlatego, tak, jest trochę niezręcznie, ale stara się przypominać sobie uśmiech Rosalie, co nie jest trudne, gdy dziewczynka co chwilę wybucha śmiechem na coś, co opowiadają jej bliźniaczki. Jest w swoim żywiole: radosna, pełna życia, rozgadana. Harry uwielbia ją w tym wydaniu. Prawdopodobnie, uwielbiałby ją w każdym wydaniu, ale to… jej uśmiech jest wszystkim, czego pragnie.</p><p>        Pozwala, by Fizzy wciągnęła go w rozmowę o jej planach szkolnych na ten rok i rozważaniach, na jakie studia powinna się wybrać, ale kątem oka wciąż zerka na Louisa, bo to zawsze tak działało. On zawsze działał na niego jak magnes, przyciągając go do siebie i nic nie może na to poradzić.</p><p>        Zauważa sposób, w jaki Louis siedzi; jest nieznacznie odchylony w stronę swojej mamy, z którą rozmawia, a napięta linia ramion zdradza stres. Wyczuwa dystans między nim, a Keenanem, który w milczeniu grzebie w swoim talerzu, wyglądając, jak totalny gbur. Okej, więc może Harry jest trochę stronniczy, bo Keenan wydaje się być miłym facetem, z tym pogodnym uśmiechem, gdy zwraca się do Pheobe, odpowiadając uprzejmie na jej pytanie, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że Harry <em>widzi</em> sposób, w jaki on i Louis odnoszą się do siebie.</p><p>        I to prawdopodobnie niesprawiedliwe z jego strony, porównywać to do tego, jak wyglądały te wspólne obiady kilka lat temu, kiedy to on siedział obok Louisa, ale właśnie to robi. Z pewną nostalgią wraca do tych szczęśliwych chwil, gdy, zupełnie nieświadomie, któryś z nich zawsze trzymał dłoń na kolanie drugiego, gdy obejmowali się czule, rozmawiając ze swoją rodziną. Gdy zawsze szukali się wzrokiem, dzieląc małe, tajemnicze uśmiechy.</p><p>        Ale potem widzi sposób, w jaki Keenan kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, a twarz Louisa rozpromienia się, a całe jego ciało się relaksuje. Harry nie chce patrzeć, ale to robi. Mężczyzna mówi coś cicho, a Louis uśmiecha się i ten uśmiech pogłębia zmarszczki wokół jego oczu. Wygląda pięknie. Wygląda na szczęśliwego.</p><p>        To boli, ale jednocześnie sprawia, że Harry myśli o piosence, którą napisał jakiś czas temu i uśmiecha się smutno, powracając do rozmowy z Fizzy.</p><p>- Lou – odzywa się nagle Rosalie tak głośno, że zwraca na siebie uwagę wszystkich siedzących przy stole.</p><p>        Harry podnosi głowę i zerka na swoją córkę, poniekąd obawiając się tego, co może wypłynąć z jej ust. Spogląda na Louisa, który przerywa rozmowę z Keenem i uśmiecha się ciepło do Rosalie i nie może nie zauważyć sposobu, w jaki Jones zaciska usta w wąską linię. To trwa tylko sekundę i sprawia, że zastanawia się, czy w ogóle to widział.</p><p>- Tak, Rosie? – Louis zachęca ją, przekrzywiając głowę.</p><p>- Czy w szkole będę musiała mówić do ciebie <em>pan Tomlinson</em>? – pyta i marszczy nos przy ostatnich dwóch słowach.</p><p>        Harry niemalże jęczy i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach.</p><p>- No cóż… - Louis mówi, uśmiechając się lekko.</p><p>- Bo tatuś mówi, że będę musiała. Ale to jest strasznie długie i <em>nudne</em>, a my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, i to brzmi <em>ikonicznie</em>.</p><p>        Harry nie może się powstrzymać i parska śmiechem. W tym samym czasie Louis także parska śmiechem i patrzą na siebie o sekundę za długo, i to robi się niezręczne. Louis poważnieje, zerkając na Keenana, a potem odwraca się do Rosalie, która prycha, zniecierpliwiona.</p><p>- Powiem ci coś, w tajemnicy – mówi, wstając i pochyla się nad stołem, przykładając dłoń do ust, jakby mówił tylko do niej, choć, oczywiście, wszyscy doskonale go słyszą. – Wszyscy moi uczniowie mówią do mnie Louis. <em>Pan Tomlinson</em> faktycznie brzmi bardzo nudno i ironicznie.</p><p>- Możesz powiedzieć to mojemu tacie, proszę? – odpowiada Rosie głośnym szeptem.</p><p>- Um… - Louis wygląda na zmieszanego, ale Rosalie patrzy na niego oczekująco. – Możesz sama powiedzieć.</p><p>- Nie mogę, <em>duh</em>. – Dziewczynka przewraca oczami. – To tajemnica, zapomniałeś?</p><p>        I Harry zna to spojrzenie, którym Rosalie obdarza Louisa i wie, że ten nie ma wyboru. Widzi, jak Louis wierci się na swoim krześle niezręcznie, prawdopodobnie przeklinając się w myślach za to, że sam się w to wkopał.</p><p>- Louis. – Harry odzywa się, przerywając ciszę. – Czy Rosalie będzie musiała mówić do ciebie po nazwisku?</p><p>        Louis spogląda na niego, poniekąd wdzięczny.</p><p>- Nie, Harry, nie będzie musiała.</p><p>        W jakiś sposób atmosfera wydaje się jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej napięta i rozluźniona, i Gemma szybko angażuje Rosie w rozmowę o kwiatach.</p><p>        Kończą deser, a rozmowy są tak głośne, że nikt z nich nie słyszy trzasku otwieranych drzwi frontowych, nikt nie zauważa, że ktoś właśnie wszedł do domu. Dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy niespodziewany gość zostawia swoją torbę i buty na korytarzu i wchodzi do salonu akurat w chwili, gdy Harry wstaje od stołu, by pomóc Jay poznosić brudne naczynia do kuchni słyszą zduszony okrzyk.</p><p>- Harry!</p><p>        Harry obraca głowę, ale nim może cokolwiek dojrzeć, zostaje zaatakowany przez burzę jasnych włosów, a czyjeś drobne ciało zderza się z jego własnym, niemal zwalając go z nóg. Automatycznie obejmuje dziewczynę, która zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, przytulając się do niego mocno.</p><p>- Lottie – mówi, zupełnie zaskoczony i uśmiecha się szeroko. – Niemożliwe, to ty? – pyta, gdy dziewczyna odsuwa się nieco, by móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.</p><p>        Naprawdę nie może w to uwierzyć. Gdy wyjeżdżał, Lottie była jeszcze nastolatką z dwoma kucykami na głowie, noszącą bluzki z cekinami i włóczącą się wszędzie za nim i Louisem. Kobieta, która stoi przed nim z całą pewnością jest Lottie. Ma jej duże, niebieskie oczy i te same jasnobrązowe włosy, ale teraz są one dużo dłuższe i opadają łagodnie na jej plecy. Ma też makijaż na twarzy, który podkreśla jej niesamowitą urodę, a bluzka z cekinami zostały zastąpione przez koszulkę sięgającą do pępka i krótkie szorty, które, według Harry’ego, są zdecydowanie za krótkie i ukazują zbyt wiele z jej zgrabnych, długich nóg. Nie może nic na to poradzić, on po prostu wciąż widzi w niej tę małą dziewczynkę, którą niegdyś była i która była dla niego jak młodsza siostra.</p><p>- Harry! – Dziewczyna woła raz jeszcze z niekłamaną radością w głosie. – <em>Nie wierzę</em>, że tu jesteś.</p><p>        Nim Harry może odpowiedzieć, rozlega się głośne i niezadowolone chrząknięcie, i mężczyzna zerka przez ramię, by zobaczyć, jak jego własna córka marszczy groźnie brwi i wciska się między nich, układając ręce na biodrach.</p><p>- Och. – Lottie spuszcza wzrok na dziewczynkę, a potem spogląda na Harry’ego, na resztę osób przy stole i ponownie na Rosalie. Cofa się o krok i kuca przed nią, uśmiechając się miło. – Jestem Lottie. Lottie Tomlinson – mówi, wyciągając rękę do dziewczynki.</p><p>        Rosalie przygląda jej się przez długą chwilę, a potem zadziera głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który uśmiecha się do niej zachęcająco.</p><p>- Jesteś siostrą Louisa? – pyta w końcu, unosząc brew.</p><p>        Lottie chichocze i kiwa głową.</p><p>- Tak. Louisa, Fizzy, Daisy i Pheobe – dodaje.</p><p>- Rosalie Styles. – Rosie w końcu ściska jej dłoń. – Jesteś ładna.</p><p>- I niezbyt miła – wtrąca Jay, wśród ogólnych śmiechów. – Mogłabyś się przywitać z resztą rodziny – dodaje, wstając ze swojego krzesła i przytulając córkę.</p><p>- Przepraszam, mamo, ale… Harry – mówi, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.</p><p>        I, poniekąd, tak jest. Harry zawsze miał dobry kontakt z Lottie, a ona nie widziała go przez tyle lat. Nawet przez ostatnie miesiące, odkąd wrócił do Holmes Chapel, dziewczyna była w Birmingham, zapoznając się z miastem przed rozpoczęciem studiów.</p><p>        Harry uśmiecha się i pozwala, by dziewczyna zajęła jego miejsce przy stole i zauważa sposób, w jaki Louis uśmiecha się miękko, a Keenan zaciska palce na szklance wody, którą trzyma. Pospiesznie zgarnia puste talerze i wynosi je do kuchni, mimo protestów Jay. Czuje, że to już czas, by wyjść.</p><p>~*~</p><p>- Możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? – pyta Louis, kiedy zostają z Keenanem sami w salonie.</p><p>        Goście wyszli kilka minut temu, jego mama zmywa brudne naczynia, a siostry zniknęły na górze, prawdopodobnie plotkując o wszystkim i niczym. Keenan patrzy na niego w milczeniu, a potem uśmiecha się ponuro i kręci głową.</p><p>- Poważnie, Keenan. Przez cały dzień jesteś dziwny. W jednej chwili wszystko jest dobrze, za chwilę sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś chciał oderwać komuś głowę i mam dziwne wrażenie, że tym kimś jestem ja. Mam na myśli, <em>przepraszam</em>, ale nie wiedziałem, że Harry tu będzie. Dobrze wiesz, że wcześniej nie przychodził.</p><p>- Jeśli miałbym oderwać komuś głowę, to byłby to Styles – mruczy i wzdycha przeciągle. – Po prostu nie podoba mi się to, że po tym wszystkim będziecie się widywać. Nie chcę, byś znów cierpiał.</p><p>        Louis przewraca oczami, ale przysuwa się do mężczyzny i całuje go krótko w usta.</p><p>- Nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiamy – mówi.</p><p>- Ale to niczego nie zmienia, nie widzisz tego? – Louis odsuwa się, zaskoczony nagłym wybuchem Keenana. – Jego córka będzie chodziła do twojej klasy, będziecie widywać się częściej. Ta mała już owinęła sobie ciebie wokół palca i…</p><p>- Będziesz teraz zazdrosny o małą dziewczynkę, Keenan? – pyta Louis, nie mogąc powstrzymać drwiącej nuty zabarwiającej jego głos.</p><p>- Kurwa, wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi, Louis. – Wzdycha i przesuwa dłoń po twarzy. Gdy odzywa się ponownie, mówi już spokojniej, ale coś w jego głosie sprawia, że Louis czuje ból. – Ja po prostu nie chcę, by Harry Styles ponownie wszedł do twojego życia. Choć, mam wrażenie, że on nigdy z niego nie wyszedł – dodaje gorzko.</p><p>- Co masz na myśli? – Louis marszczy brwi, nieco zirytowany.</p><p>- Daj spokój. Myślisz, że nie widziałem tych spojrzeń, które sobie rzucaliście? Że nie widziałem sposobu, w jaki patrzysz na jego córkę, jakby była cudem świata? Powiedz mi, Louis… jesteśmy ze sobą cztery lata. Czy kiedyś spojrzałeś tak na mnie? – Louis nie może nic powiedzieć, bo Keenan ciągnie, wyraźnie musząc z siebie wyrzucić to wszystko. – Twierdzisz, że już dawno przebolałeś wasz związek, ale przez pieprzone osiem lat udawałeś, że ktoś taki jak Harry Styles nie istnieje i do dzisiaj nie pozwalasz na to, by ktokolwiek mówił do ciebie <em>Lou</em>, bo to przezwisko jest zarezerwowane tylko dla niego, prawda? I, jak widać, dla jego córki. – Keenan kręci głową. – Wiem, że nie jestem łatwy, Louis – mówi, już spokojniej. – Wiem, że nie mówię zbyt często jak bardzo cię kocham, że mamy różną wizję naszej przyszłości, ale, powiedz mi… czy w tej przyszłości wciąż jesteśmy razem?</p><p>        Louis otwiera usta, ale Keenan wstaje, unosząc rękę. Potem pochyla się i całuje go lekko w policzek.</p><p>- Przemyśl to, proszę – mówi i znika za drzwiami frontowymi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis wpatruje się tępo w zamknięte drzwi, za którymi kilka minut wcześniej zniknął Keenan. Nie może w to uwierzyć, ale z drugiej strony <em>wie</em>, że mężczyzna ma nieco racji.</p><p>- Louis? Gdzie Keenan? – Jay siada obok niego, wyraźnie zmartwiona.</p><p>- Wyszedł – odpowiada, nieco zaskoczony. – On… Cóż. Sam nie wiem co się stało. W jednej chwili rozmawialiśmy o tym, że nie podoba mu się to, że Harry wrócił, a po chwili zaczął mi zarzucać, że nie angażuję się w nasz związek.</p><p>Jay milczy, więc Louis patrzy na nią, unosząc brwi.</p><p>- <em>Ty</em> też tak myślisz? – pyta z niedowierzaniem w głosie.</p><p>- Louis, jesteście ze sobą cztery lata – mówi kobieta, kładąc mu dłoń na kolanie. – Wydaje mi się, że Keenan chciałby przenieść wasz związek na wyższy etap, ale ty wciąż się przed tym wzbraniasz. <em>Wiem</em>, że jesteś zaangażowany w ten związek – dodaje pospiesznie, widząc, jak Louis otwiera usta, by jej przerwać. – Ale wiem też, że nie jesteś zaangażowany w stu procentach. I myślę, że Keenan też to wie. I, być może, obawia się, że powrót Harry’ego i Rosie sprawi, że to wszystko, co budowaliście przez ostatnie lata przestanie mieć znaczenie.</p><p>Louis nie odpowiada, przetwarzając jej słowa. Wie, że kocha Keenana, ale wie też, że nie kocha go tak, jak kochał Harry’ego. To niemożliwe, by kochać kogoś w ten sam sposób, w jaki kochało się swoją pierwszą miłość.</p><p>- Więc co mam zrobić, mamo?</p><p>- Musisz dać wam szansę – odpowiada Jay i zostawia go samego.</p><p>Louis zastanawia się o które „wam” chodziło.</p><p>~*~</p><p>- Gem, zawieziesz mamę i Rosie do domu? – pyta Harry, gdy zatrzymują się przy samochodzie jego siostry. – Ja muszę gdzieś wyskoczyć.</p><p>Po sposobie, w jaki jego mama i Gemma patrzą na niego, domyśla się, że doskonale wiedzą, gdzie zamierza się wybrać.</p><p>- Jasne – odpowiada dziewczyna i otwiera drzwi swojego garbusa. – Wskakuj, młoda – woła, a Rosalie chichocze i wciska się na tylne siedzenie.</p><p>- Dzięki, siostra – mówi Harry, całując ją w czoło, a potem przytula krótko swoją mamę. – Nie wrócę późno. Bądź grzeczna, robaczku! – woła do Rosie, która macha do niego przez szybę, jednocześnie wystawiając język.</p><p>Harry śmieje się i grozi jej palcem, dopóki żółty samochód nie znika za zakrętem. Dopiero wtedy pozwala sobie na opuszczenie ramion, a uśmiech znika z jego twarzy. Rzuca spojrzenie na dom Tomlinsonów, a potem obraca się na pięcie i wciska dłonie do kieszeni spodni i odchodzi.</p><p>Z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że <em>Bar u Tommy’ego</em> już nie istnieje. Na jego miejscu jest pub pod wdzięczną nazwą <em>Pub</em>, co go nieco rozbawia. Nie czekając dłużej, wchodzi do środka i znajduje wolne miejsce przy barze. W środku jest dość gwarno jak na Holmes Chapel i sądzi, że w większości to pewnie rodzice, świętujący jutrzejszy powrót swoich pociech do szkoły. Ta myśl powoduje, że chichocze pod nosem.</p><p>- Harry Styles – odzywa się ktoś i Harry marszczy brwi, bo ten głos wydaje mu się dziwnie znajomy, choć ewidentnie słychać w nim gorycz.</p><p>- Liam? – pyta, spoglądając na mężczyznę, stojącego za barem.</p><p>Liam kiwa głową, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.</p><p>- Co podać? – pyta krótko i coś w sposobie, w jaki na niego patrzy mówi Harry’emu, że najchętniej kazałby mu się wynosić.</p><p>- Wódka – mówi cicho, odwracając wzrok.</p><p>Chwilę później pojawia się przed nim kieliszek wypełniony przeźroczystym płynem i Harry wypija go szybko, krzywiąc się, a gdy odstawia puste naczynie na bar, Liam momentalnie mu dolewa.</p><p>- Co tu robisz, Styles? – pyta, gdy Harry wlewa w siebie drugi kieliszek.</p><p>W odpowiedzi, Harry wzrusza ramionami i pokazuje, by Liam mu dolał, co ten robi, nie komentując. Na chwilę odchodzi, by obsłużyć innego klienta i Harry obserwuje go, zaintrygowany. Kiedyś, jeszcze w szkole, on i Liam byli dobrymi kumplami, dość często spędzając ze sobą czas i szwendając się po Holmes Chapel. Później, gdy wyjechał do Londynu, Liam zerwał z nim kontakt i Harry nigdy nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś w sposobie, w jaki mężczyzna na niego patrzył sprawiało, że czuł, że nie jest tu mile widziany.</p><p>Kiedy Liam przechodzi obok niego, niosąc kufel pełen piwa dla któregoś z klientów, Harry unosi palec i gdy Liam wraca, stawia przed nim kolejny kieliszek wódki.</p><p>- Coś jeszcze? – pyta niezbyt miło, gdy Harry nie sięga po niego od razu.</p><p>- O co chodzi, Liam? – mówi, zirytowany. Ma naprawdę paskudny nastrój i nie potrzebuje tego, by kolejny znajomy z dawnych lat patrzył na niego w taki sposób. – Ty też mnie nienawidzisz za to, że wyjechałem by zostać „wielką gwiazdą”? – Ironizuje, wlewając w siebie alkohol.</p><p>Liam prycha i patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.</p><p>- Myślisz, że dlatego cię nienawidzę?</p><p>Harry śmieje się ponuro, obracając kieliszek w palcach.</p><p>- A jest inny powód? Przypomnę ci tylko, że to ty olewałeś wszystkie moje telefony, stary – mówi i nieco już bełkocze, ale mimo to podsuwa kieliszek w stronę Liama, a ten bez słowa go napełnia.</p><p>- Może powinieneś się zastanowić kogo tu zostawiłeś, wyjeżdżając – mówi mu po chwili gorzkim tonem.</p><p>Harry patrzy na niego, nie całkiem rozumiejąc.</p><p>- Dzwoniłem do ciebie. Pisałem.</p><p>Liam prycha i kręci głową.</p><p>- A do kogo powinieneś pisać i dzwonić, co? To nie ja na to czekałem, Styles.</p><p>- Masz na myśli Louisa? – Harry unosi brew i ma wrażenie, że jego język jest trochę za duży, jak na jego usta. To dziwne uczucie.</p><p>Liam wzdycha i odwraca się, a Harry nie rozumie. Co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego Louis? To przecież on go wepchnął do tego pieprzonego pociągu, on kazał mu wyjechać. Pociera oczy, rozkojarzony, a gdy Liam ponownie zjawia się przy nim, niesie ze sobą wysoką szklankę wypełnioną wodą.</p><p>- To Louis kazał mi wyjechać – mamrocze, przesuwając palcem po zimnej szklance.</p><p>- I to tłumaczy wszystko co zrobiłeś od tamtej pory? – Liam pyta gniewnie i Harry unosi wzrok, patrząc na niego pustym wzrokiem. – To, że całkowicie go zignorowałeś? Te wszystkie żałosne piosenki o wielkiej miłości do twoich nowych <em>dziewczyn</em>? Twoją <em>córkę</em>? – Mężczyzna kręci głową, rozgoryczony.</p><p>- Liam, to nie…</p><p>- Kilka lat temu Louis kazał ci wyjechać – Liam przerywa mu ostro – a teraz ja każę ci trzymać się od niego z daleka. Nie rozpieprzaj mu ponownie życia, Harry.</p><p>Mówiąc to, odwraca się i odchodzi na drugi koniec lady barowej, a Harry patrzy za nim tępo. Próbuje zrozumieć to, co powiedział, ale jego mózg działa nieco ociężalej po wypitym alkoholu; nigdy nie miał mocnej głowy, zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodziła wódka. Dopija resztę wody i czuje się nieco lepiej, gdy obserwuje samotną kropelkę spływającą na dno pustej szklanki.</p><p>Pociera twarz i wyjmuje z portfela plik banknotów, wsuwając je pod szklankę. Ma zamiar wyjść niezauważony, ale dostrzega, że Liam go obserwuje i czuje, jak złość rozpływa się po jego ciele. Ma dość tego, że wszyscy traktują go jak wroga i oskarżają o wszystko, co się wydarzyło. Już sam wystarczająco się obwinia za utratę Louisa i naprawdę nie potrzebuje, by inni przypominali mu o tym, że na zawsze go stracił, bo dzisiejszy obiad uświadomił mu to doskonale.</p><p>Dlatego zatrzymuje się i czeka, aż nieco otyły starszy jegomość odejdzie od baru z dwoma kuflami, kierując się do stolika, nim podchodzi bliżej. Liam unosi brew, patrząc na niego oczekująco.</p><p>- Wiem, że Louis jest szczęśliwy – mówi cicho, dobitnie. – I nie mam zamiaru psuć tego dla niego. Ale jeśli faktycznie <em>słyszałeś</em> moje piosenki, to powinieneś wiedzieć o kim była, kurwa, każda z nich. – To mówiąc, odwraca się i wychodzi, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.</p><p>Spacer do domu otrzeźwia go wystarczająco i choć wciąż buzuje w nim złość, pozwala, by to wszystko odpłynęło. Wystukuje krótkiego smsa do Nialla i wmawia sobie, że jest ponad to, ponad te wszystkie oskarżenia i niemiłe komentarze. Wie, że zawinił, ale wie też, że to nie tylko jego wina. Wie też, że <em>zawsze </em>kochał Louisa, nieważne, co mówią inni. Wie też, że nigdy nie przestanie go kochać.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Tego wieczora, gdy Rosie śpi już smacznie w swoim pokoju, a Anne także żegna go, całując w czoło, nalewa sobie kieliszek wina i idzie do salonu. Dom jest cichy i spokojny, ale jego myśli wciąż są rozbiegane, dlatego wyjmuje swoją gitarę i siada wygodnie na kanapie, powolnym ruchem uderzając w struny. Cicha muzyka koi jego zmysły, a słowa, wypływające z ust uwalniają skryte emocje.</p><p>
  <em>- Walking down 29th and Park</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw you in another’s arms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only a month we’ve been apart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look happier…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saw you walk inside a bar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He said somethin’ to make you laugh</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, you look happier, you do…</em>
</p><p>Nuci cicho, uderzając w struny gitary i zamyka powieki, starając się zignorować pieczenie w gardle i łzy, które nieuchronnie napływają do jego oczu.</p><p>- <em>Ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you</em></p><p>
  <em>But ain’t nobody love you like I do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Promise that I will not take it personal, baby</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you’re movin’ on with someone new</em>
</p><p>Przerywa na chwilę, próbując odzyskać równowagę i przez kilka minut po prostu brzdąka na gitarze, oczyszczając umysł.</p><p>- <em>‘Cause baby you look happier, you do</em></p><p>
  <em>My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And until then I’ll smile to hide the truth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I know I was happier with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sat in the corner of the room</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything’s reminding me of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nursing an empty bottle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And telling myself you’re happier, aren’t you?</em>
</p><p>Ciche łkanie wyrywa się nieproszone, a jedna łza spływa mu po policzku i znów musi przerwać, by odzyskać głos. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że sam siebie tym męczy, że powinien odłożyć tę gitarę i iść spać, zapomnieć o tym, ale nie może. Po prostu nie może.</p><p>- <em>Oh, ain’t nobody hurt you like I hurt you</em></p><p>
  <em>But ain’t nobody need you like I do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know that there’s others that deserve you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But my darlin’, I am still in love with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I guess you look happier, you do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could try to smile to hide the truth</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I know I was happier with you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause baby, you look happier, you do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew one day you’d fall for someone new</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if he break your heart like lovers do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just know that I’ll be waitin’ here for you…</em>
</p><p>Jego głos załamuje się na ostatniej linijce i czuje, jak gardło zaciska mu się boleśnie, ale wie, wie, że to jeszcze nie koniec, że musi wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, dlatego płynnie przesuwa palce po strunach gitary, próbując znaleźć odpowiednią melodię do słów, które pojawiły się w jego głowie w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich godzin.</p><p>
  <em>- I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And even though your friends tell me you’re doing fine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he’s right beside you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?</em>
</p><p>Czuje łzy, które teraz bezwstydnie spływają mu po policzkach i pozwala na to. Przysięga sobie, że to ostatnie łzy, że jutro wstanie i zaprowadzi Rosie do szkoły, a gdzieś po drodze wyrzuci klucz do swojego serca i nie będzie do tego wracać.</p><p>
  <em>- Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause I’m not fine at all.</em>
</p><p>Przełyka ciężko ślinę przed kolejną zwrotką i czuje, jak jego głos drży, gdy znów zaczyna śpiewać.</p><p>- <em>I remember the day you told me you were leaving</em></p><p>
  <em>I remember the make-up running down your face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the dreams you left behind you didn’t need them</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like every single wish we ever made</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And forget about the stupid little things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the memories I never can escape</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause I’m not fine at all</em>
</p><p>Na sekundę przerywa, by odzyskać oddech i w milczeniu uderza w struny, próbując przez chwilę innej melodii.</p><p>
  <em>- The pictures that you sent me they’re still living in my phone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll admit I like to see them, I’ll admit I feel alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And all my friends keep asking why I’m not around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurts to know you’re happy, yeah, it hurts that you’ve moved on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s hard to hear your name when I haven’t seen you in so long</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s like we never happened, was it just a lie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause I’m not fine at all</em>
</p><p>Milknie na sekundę i ponownie zamyka powieki, decydując się zakończyć tę piosenkę, a potem dopije wino i zapomni o wszystkim.</p><p>- <em>If today I woke up with you right beside me</em></p><p>
  <em>Like all of this was just some twisted dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’d hold you closer that I ever did before</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you’d never slip away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you’d never hear me say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ Cause I’m not fine at all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, I’m really not fine at all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell me this is just a dream</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Cause I’m really not fine at all…</em>
</p><p>Cisza, jaka zapada, gdy ostatnia nuta wybrzmiewa w pomieszczeniu jest przejmująca. Harry wypuszcza drżący oddech i układa dłoń na pudle, próbując odzyskać równowagę.</p><p>- To nie tak.</p><p>Harry wzdryga się, zaskoczony. W progu stoi Gemma, przyglądając mu się uważnie i mężczyzna szybkim ruchem ociera wilgotne policzki.</p><p>- Co tu robisz? – pyta, zawstydzony.</p><p>- To piękne piosenki, Harry – mówi dziewczyna, wchodząc do pokoju. – Ale to nie tak… Nie do końca.</p><p>Harry milczy, więc Gemma siada obok niego, przyglądając mu się tymi dużymi oczami pełnymi współczucia.</p><p>- Kiedy wyjechałeś, nigdy nie pytałeś o Louisa, a ja nigdy nic nie mówiłam. Nie wiem, co wydarzyło się między wami tamtego dnia na dworcu, ale wiem, jak Louis to przeżywał. Nie, pozwól mi to powiedzieć… - Gemma prosi, widząc, jak Harry otwiera usta. – On był wrakiem człowieka, Harry. Był… nie był Louisem. – Dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami. – Nie wiem, jak inaczej to opisać. Ale to samo mogłabym powiedzieć o tobie. Ty też nie byłeś sobą. I, naprawdę nie wiem, nie rozumiem co się z wami stało. Dlaczego obaj zachowywaliście się w taki sposób, dlaczego byliście tak głupi, by zrezygnować z tego, co was łączyło. Obaj byliście… nie wiem. Głupi? Uparci? Załamani? Nie wiem. Wiem tylko, że to, co było między wami było wyjątkowe i nie mogło tak po prostu zniknąć. I może, gdybyście tylko porozmawiali i wyjaśnili sobie to, co stało się tamtej jesieni, to może…</p><p>- Louis jest szczęśliwy, Gems. – Harry mówi cicho, pociągając nosem. – Kim jestem, by mu to odbierać?</p><p>Gemma milczy przez długą chwilę, przekrzywiając lekko głowę. A potem sięga, dotykając jego kolana.</p><p>- Kimś, kto kocha go za bardzo, by się poddać? – Sugeruje.</p><p>- Poddałem się dziewięć lat temu, kiedy wyjechałem. – Harry mówi, wstając. – Poddałem się, kiedy pozwoliłem, by moja <em>duma</em>, moja <em>złość</em>, moje <em>rozczarowanie </em>i <em>upokorzenie</em> wzięły górę nad miłością do niego. Teraz mogę tylko patrzeć, jak jest szczęśliwy i to musi mi wystarczyć. – Zatrzymuje się w progu, zerkając przez ramię na siostrę. – Powinnaś wypić to wino, ja i tak już zbyt wiele dzisiaj wypiłem.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>